Él no te comprendió pero yo sí
by katruina
Summary: Kagome está en su época atrapada con la persona que menos esperaba, pero con el tiempo se dará cuenta de que no todo es tan malo como parece.
1. Default Chapter

hola otra ves otro fic de mi prima de esta serie jejeje oky vamos acomensar !espero que dejen mucho reveiwpara que mi prima sepa si les guto o no le parecio y los demas jeje ----------------------------------------------------------------------------Capítulo 1: Pelea con Naraku

La pelea había comenzado otra vez.

¿Cómo que no me puedo ir?- dijo una joven de cabellos negros, tez blanca y ojos castaños.

Aún tenemos que buscar a Naraku ¿lo olvidaste?- contestó un joven de cabellos plateados, ojos dorados y orejas de perro.

Baka, eso ya lo sé- dijo Kagome furiosa.

¿Entonces?

Kagome trató de explicarle la situación por la que estaba pasando a su muy despistado y poco interesado compañero hanyou.

Según mi calendario, los exámenes que van antes de los finales se acercan y necesito estudiar.

¿Y qué¿Por qué le tomas tanta importancia si tú misma dices que no son importantes?

Por el contrario, son importantísimos porque necesito una buena nota para no tener problemas con los finales. Ya me falta poco para entrar a la preparatoria.

Otra vez con eso.

No tienes idea de los problemas que tengo cuando voy a mi época y me doy cuenta de que estoy atrasada, ser una miko no es gran cosa en mi época.

¿Acaso te gustan más esas cosas que hasta dejas la búsqueda de la Shikon no Tama?- dijo Inu-Yasha cruzándose de brazos.

No es que me gusten, sino que son cosas importantes y necesarias- dijo Kagome ofendida.

Feh.

Kagome había perdido la paciencia al tratar de explicárselo.

Inu-Yasha…- empezó Kagome cerrando los ojos.

¿Eh?- Inu-Yasha volteó a ver a Kagome abriendo sus ojos de par en par y luego percibiendo lo que iba a venir…- ¡Espera Kagome!

¡Osawari!

Un confundido Inu-Yasha cayó al suelo por el peso del rosario que colgaba de su cuello, dejando un gran agujero en el suelo con forma humana, mientras Kagome se alejaba del lugar seguía diciendo el conjuro hasta que fue inalcanzable.

Me voy a mi casa le guste o no- se dijo a sí misma.

Kagome llegó a la aldea de la anciana Kaede furiosa y maldiciendo en su mente lo tonta que había sido al tratar de explicarle a Inu-Yasha sus preocupaciones.

¡Kagome!- gritó un cachorro kitsune-youkai.

Hola Shippo- dijo Kagome abrazándolo.

Señorita Kagome- dijo un monje de cabellos cafés oscuros y ojos azules.

¡Monje Miroku!- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa- ¿Y Sango?

Se fue a ayudar a la anciana Kaede a buscar unas hierbas medicinales.

Ya veo.

Kagome entró en la casa y empezó a empacar sus cosas para regresar a su época.

¿Tiene planeado regresar a su época tan pronto señorita?

Sí, espero no tardar más de lo previsto.

¡Kagome!- dijo una voz de mujer desde el umbral de la puerta.

Kagome volteó y vio a su mejor amiga, una de las mejores exterminadoras de la época.

Hola Sango- dijo levantándose.

Creí que cuando regresara ya no te encontraría.

Ya casi me voy, sólo estoy recogiendo mis cosas- dijo poniendo su mochila sobre sus hombros.

¿Inu-Yasha ya sabe que te vas?- preguntó con cierto temor.

Sí, ya lo sabe- respondió con una mirada triste.

Supongo que no le agradó la noticia- dijo Sango adivinando la mirada de Kagome.

No, pero no me importa, mis estudios son más importantes en esta ocasión- dijo con un dejo de indeferencia.

¿Cuánto tiempo va a quedarse esta vez en su época señorita?- preguntó el monje.

Supongo que serán dos semanas máximo- respondió Kagome calculando.

Esperamos que regrese con bien señorita Kagome.

Y despreocupada- agregó Sango.

Kagome, vuelve pronto- dijo Shippo como despedida.

Trataré Shippo- dijo Kagome cargándolo.

Arregla todos tus asuntos para que te quedes un buen tiempo con nosotros- sugirió Sango.

Hablando de eso, quisiera pedirles un favor a todos- mencionó Kagome bajando al pequeño kitsune.

Lo que sea- dijo Shippo inmediatamente.

Quisiera que mantuvieran alejado a Inu-Yasha del pozo durante mi ausencia, prometo no tardar más de lo que les he dicho, pero cada vez que Inu-Yasha va a mi época me desconcentra y no me deja estudiar tranquilamente.

No se preocupe señorita Kagome, acamparemos cerca del pozo para que así no pueda ir a perturbarla.

Déjanoslo a nosotros- dijo Shippo con el puño cerrado sobre su pecho.

Gracias- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa de alivio.

Kagome estaba saliendo de la casa de la anciana seguida por el resto del grupo. En ese momento llegó a sus oídos el ruido de un golpe fuerte.

Vayamos a ver- sugirió Miroku.

Shippo transfórmate y lleva al monje Miroku hacia ese lugar- ordenó Kagome.

¿Yo y Shippo?- preguntó Miroku incrédulo.

Sí, adelántense ustedes, yo mientras esperare a que Sango se cambie- dijo Kagome.

¿No puedo hacer eso yo?- preguntó con cara de ingenuo.

El monje Miroku recibió una mirada furiosa por parte de Sango, así que optó por hacer lo que le decía Kagome.

¡Ah, ni modo, ya será en otra ocasión!- dijo con resignación y decepción.

Naraku había aparecido justo cuando Inu-Yasha se había recuperado del conjuro de Kagome. Había perseguido a Kykio porque al parecer estaba cansado de su altanería y le iba a demostrar que era capaz de matarla cuando él quisiera. Inu-Yasha al ver a Kykio trató de protegerla interponiéndose entre ella y Naraku, justo antes de que Naraku le diera el golpe final y la arrojara por el precipicio que se cernía detrás de ella. Kykio se sentía débil por falta de almas, así que cayó semiconsciente, mientras Inu-Yasha aplicaba la técnica del viento cortante para tratar de destruir a Naraku y protegerla.

Miroku y Shippo llegaron al campo de batalla, pero Miroku sólo vio a Naraku, sin embargo, el pequeño kitsune se fijó más en Kykio.

¡Miroku, mira!- dijo señalando Shippo a Kykio.

¡Es la señorita Kykio!- dijo con sorpresa.

Viendo de nuevo la batalla comprendió al instante toda la historia que para él sólo eran conjeturas. En ese momento llegaron Sango y Kagome montadas sobre Kirara.

¿Qué sucede excelencia?- dijo Sango bajándose de Kirara y llevando su hiraikotsu sobre sus hombros. Miroku les cuenta acerca de sus teorías- …y según parece, la señorita Kykio no puede moverse, creo que por falta de almas- terminó su relato.

Kagome sabiendo lo importante que era para Inu-Yasha el que Kykio estuviera a salvo optó por ir ayudarla.

Ustedes ayuden a Inu-Yasha, yo me ocuparé de Kykio- dijo a sus compañeros- Shippo, tú ve a esconderte.

Shippo obedeció inmediatamente, mientras que los demás iban a ayudar a Inu-Yasha. Naraku viendo que los compañeros de Inu-Yasha habían llegado decidió soltar a los youkais que habitaban en su interior. Cientos de youkais salieron de la espalda de Naraku, impidiéndoles el paso a Kagome, Miroku y Sango. Ésta última usó su hiraikotsu para abrirle el paso a Kagome. Aprovechando la oportunidad Kagome corrió hacia donde se encontraba Kykio.

¡Kykio!- dijo Kagome agachándose junto a ella y alzándola para que se sentara.

Kykio parecía estar inconsciente, pero sólo estaba débil, abrió y vio a Kagome ayudándola.

¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kagome.

Creo que sí- respondió con esfuerzo.

¿Puedes caminar?- preguntó Kagome observando la pelea que sus amigos sostenían.

No creo poder- dijo cerrando de nuevo sus ojos- Me siento débil.

Kagome pasó uno de los brazos de Kykio sobre sus hombros y la tomó de la cintura, obligándola a estar de pie y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia un lugar más seguro. Naraku observó esta escena, viendo que las dos mujeres que más lo perturbaban con su sola presencia estaban juntas en ese momento. Decidió aprovechar la oportunidad. Envió a otros cien youkais a atacar a Inu-Yasha, mientras que él iba por las mikos que le ocasionaban tantos problemas. Shippo que observaba la pelea rápidamente trató de advertir a Kagome.

¡Kagome cuidado!- gritó Shippo.

Inu-Yasha volteó a ver y viendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer Naraku quiso ir a ayudarlas pero los youkais no le permitían el paso.

Si uso el viento cortante también puedo lastimarlas- se dijo a sí mismo.

Kagome vio que Naraku se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ellas.

Kykio sostente un momento de mí- ordenó Kagome.

Juntando todas sus fuerzas Kykio se sostuvo de los hombros de Kagome para no caerse. Kagome tomó su arco y flecha que se encontraban en su espalda y lanzó una flecha a Naraku. La flecha pasó rozando cerca de la cara de Naraku pero con los poderes de miko que la flecha poseía le hizo un rasguño en la cara de Naraku. En la cara de éste se pudo ver el miedo y las sorpresa por este ataque, transformó uno de sus brazos (como no sabía cómo describirlo se puede interpretar de la manera que gusten) y aprovechando que Kagome había fallado les dio un fuerte golpe a ambas, haciéndolas caer por el barranco que estaba detrás de ellas.

Al escuchar el grito de Kagome, todos voltearon a ver hacia esa dirección, pero sólo vieron a Naraku mirando por el precipicio con una mirada y sonrisa de triunfo. Todos comprendieron inmediatamente lo que sucedía y Shippo que había visto todo fue corriendo pero un youkai se le interpuso al cachorro y fue corriendo junto a Kirara para que lo ayudase. Inu-Yasha usó la técnica del viento cortante y Naraku se apartó justo a tiempo, antes de que lo despedazaran. Inu-Yasha fue corriendo hacia el precipicio, pero un brazo extendido de Naraku intervino.

¿Qué pasa Inu-Yasha?- dijo Naraku con un tono tranquilo, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para pelear- Creí que tu oponente era yo.

¡Hazte a un lado maldito!- gritó Inu-Yasha usando de nuevo el viento cortante.

Naraku ésta vez fue herido pero volvió a reconstruirse de nuevo en cuestión de segundos.

Esas dos ya deben haber pasado al otro mundo a estas alturas- dijo, seguido de una risa cruel.

¡Déjame pasar!- exigió Inu-Yasha en el momento en que movía su Tettsuaiga de nuevo- ¡Viento cortante!

Naraku creó un campo de fuerza para evitar la técnica. El viento cortante rebosó a causa del campo, lo que a Inu-Yasha le pareció perfecto. Cambió el color de su espada a rojo para hacer un último movimiento.

¡Bakuryuha!- gritó agitando de nuevo su espada.

Éste nuevo ataque causó graves heridas a Naraku, por lo que decidió escapar del lugar antes que Inu-Yasha decidiera aniquilarlo por completo. Llamando a sus youkais y a sus insectos se retiró del campo de batalla.

¡Aaaah!- gritó Kagome, mientras caía lentamente.

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, por su mente pasaron imágenes de su mamá, Souta, de su abuelo, Sango, Miroku y Shippo, pero sobre todo de Inu-Yasha, ya nunca lo volvería a ver… ¡No, no podía morir! No sin antes haber pasado otro alegre momento junto a sus amigos, no sin antes ver una vez más a su mamá, a su hermano y a su abuelo, y no sin antes haberle dicho a Inu-Yasha que lo amaba… pensando en esto último, utilizó todas sus fuerzas para sostenerse de lo primero que pudiera. Kykio cayó en una roca que sobresalía de la montaña, mientras que Kagome logró sostenerse del borde de aquella roca, pero se sentía tan débil y adolorida que no podía subir por su propia cuenta. Miró hacia arriba y pudo ver a Kykio que se levantaba con dificultad, ya que ésta aún se encontraba algo débil.

¡Kykio ayúdame, por favor!- suplicó con desesperación.

Esto me resulta familiar, ahora que lo pienso- dijo Kykio entornando sus ojos.

¡Kykio, por favor!

Si tú no estás aquí Inu-Yasha no tendrá que elegir entre las dos.

Kagome no pudo creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos y no pudiendo sostenerse más, cayó. Kykio solamente sonrió malévolamente mientras veía como Kagome caía, adentrándose en los más profundos rincones del acantilado.

Inu-Yasha bajó inmediatamente, buscando a las dos personas que más le importaban. "Kykio, Kagome, esperen un poco más". De pronto vio la figura de una sacerdotisa.

¡Kykio!- gritó Inu-Yasha.

Kykio volteó a ver de donde provenía la voz.

Inu-Yasha…

Kykio- volvió a repetir mientras la abrazaba, sintiéndose aliviado de que estuviera bien.

Dándose cuenta de la ausencia de Kagome se separó de Kykio.

¿En dónde está Kagome?- preguntó Inu-Yasha, haciendo que lo vea a los ojos.

Lo siento Inu-Yasha- fue lo único que dijo, mientras volteaba a ver el vacío del acantilado.

Inu-Yasha no queriendo creerlo le dijo a Kykio que regresaría por ella más tarde, se adentro en la espesa niebla, dirigiéndose hasta el fondo del precipicio para buscar a Kagome. Después de un rato tocó tierra firme, lo que suponía que ya se encontraba en el fondo.

Kagome debe de estar por aquí- se dijo a sí mismo.

Trató de localizarla con su olfato, pero…

¿Qué sucede?- se preguntó impactado- No puedo sentir su aroma ¡No, no puede ser!

Comenzó a correr para tratar de percibir el dulce aroma que tanto le gustaba de Kagome.

No es posible que haya desaparecido.

De repente, sus orejas captaron un sonido. Un río corría cerca, entonces a Inu-Yasha se aceleró el corazón al pensar que si Kagome había caído en el agua no podría detectarla con su olfato. Siguió la corriente del río que, según podía percibir se hacía más fuerte.

¡Inu-Yasha!- gritó alguien detrás de él.

¡Miroku, Sango!- llamó Inu-Yasha, mientras el grupo lo alcanzaba.

¿Qué pasó Inu-Yasha?- preguntó Miroku.

¿Dónde está Kagome?- preguntó a su vez Sango.

No lo sé- respondió Inu-Yasha- Al parecer cayó, sin embargo no puedo sentir su presencia.

¿Crees que haya caído en el río?

Eso explicaría por qué no puedo sentir su olor.

¡Inu-Yasha mira!- gritó Shippo.

Todos voltearon a ver por donde señalaba el pequeño kitsune. El pañuelo rojo que Kagome llevaba en el cuello de su uniforme se encontraba en una roca, el río desbocaba una fuerte corriente, que se tornaba en rápidos. Al ver esto, Inu-Yasha quiso continuar, sin embargo, Miroku lo detuvo.

¿Qué haces Miroku?- dijo Inu-Yasha tratando de soltarse- Tengo que ir a buscar a Kagome.

¿Es que no lo entiendes Inu-Yasha?- preguntó Miroku con un semblante que no era característico en él.

¿Entender qué?- preguntó Inu-Yasha como si no comprendiera lo que Miroku trataba de decirle- Lo único que entiendo es que debo encontrarla.

Inu-Yasha se encontraba desesperado ¿Cómo pudo dejar que cayera? Se suponía que él debía protegerla de todo a cualquier costa. No podía desistir, tenía que encontrarla.

Pero Inu-Yasha… ella no… la caída… muy alto…- dijo la exterminadora con lágrimas en los ojos, incapaz de articular bien una oración.

¡No, ella no puede estar… no!- gritó Inu-Yasha a todos, pero más que nada a sí mismo, tratando inútilmente de convencerse- La tengo que encontrar.

Sin permitirle a sus ojos que corrieran lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, muy en el fondo él sabía que tenían razón, después de todo, Kagome sí era poderosa, pero seguía siendo humana, y la caída… era casi imposible que hubiera sobrevivido… -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- contunira nn


	2. RESCATES Y MÁS RESCATES

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Perdón por haber tardado tanto en escribir el segundo capítulo, pero es que ambas autoras hemos estado muy ocupadas, así que no habíamos tenido tiempo de idear el segundo capítulo. Queremos agradecer por los Reviews que nos han mandado, al parecer les gustó mucho el primero. Esperamos que este sea de su agrado también y esperamos que sigan leyendo nuestro fic, a pesar de que tardemos un poco en actualizarlo… En vista de que no se publicaron las N/A del cap. anterior queremos pedir disculpas, y explicar que somos dos personas haciendo este fic (cosa que quedó cara desde el principio). Desgraciadamente una de nosotras se encuentra estudiando y durante las vacaciones cada una viaja de vez en cuando, por lo tanto la otra autora tiene que ideárselas para ver cuando pueden continuar el fic (a veces es por turnos). Realmente lamentamos muchísisissisisisimo la demora. Ténganos más paciencia y prometemos dedicarnos un poquito más al fic… sin más que añadir aquí está el 2º. Cap.

CAPÍTULO 2

"RESCATES Y MÁS RESCATES"

El grupo caminaba por el bosque. Rin estaba encima de Aun, Jaken dirigía al dragón de dos cabezas y Sesshomaru iba a la cabeza del grupo. Un sonido interrumpió la calma y el silencio que reinaba.

_Señor Sesshomaru, tengo hambre_- dijo Rin bajándose de Aun- _Iré a buscar comida, hay un río por aquí cerca, iré a pescar algo._

_Te he dicho mil veces que no te vayas así de repente, niña_- la reprendió Jaken- _¿Nos va a esperar aquí, Amo?_

Sesshomaru se encaminaba hacia donde se podía escuchar el sonido del agua corriendo.

_¿El señor Sesshomaru va a acompañarnos?_- preguntó Rin a Sesshomaru con un tono de incredulidad.

_¡No es de tu incumbencia!_- la volvió a reprender Jaken mientras se encaminaba junto con ellos hacia el río- _Además el señor Sesshomaru sólo nos acompaña porque le preocupa que pase algo, ya que este bosque está lleno de youkais que están escondidos y tiene miedo de que.._

Jaken había tropezado con la pierna de Sesshomaru, ya que éste se había detenido de repente, volteando a ver a Jaken con una mirada fúrica.

En la orilla del río, mientras Rin estaba todavía recogiendo pescados, Aun dormitaba entre los arbustos un poco alejado del grupo, Sesshomaru meditaba sobre una roca con los ojos cerrados y Jaken trataba de curar los golpes recibidos hace poco en su cabeza.

Rin trataba de llamar la atención de Sesshomaru, hablándole a gritos, pero éste sólo la escuchaba, aunque no parecía.

"Quiero mostrarle al señor Sesshomaru todo lo que he pescado, pero por más que intento llamar su atención no voltea a verlos, bueno, eso no importa porque Rin sabe que el Señor Sesshomaru se preocupa mucho por ella, y aunque no voltea a ver se que me esta escuchando" pensó la pequeña sonriendo hacia donde se encontraba Sesshomaru "Ah! ¿Que es esto? Algo está jalando a Rin"

Ya sea por el sonido de una cascada cercana o por el ruido producido por los gritos de Rin, no pudo reconocer cuando inesperadamente la pequeña se encontraba en problemas hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Sucedió en un segundo. La corriente comenzó a hacerse más fuerte, arrastrando a Rin hasta el fondo, pero como la niña apenas sabía nadar, con trabajo llegó a la superficie.

_¡Señor Sesshomaru!_-gritó Rin con todas sus fuerzas antes de perderse entre las aguas del río. Sesshomaru abrió los ojos y no pudo ver a su protegida por ningún lado, ya que se había vuelto a sumergir en las profundidades.

_¡Rin!_- gritó Jaken a su vez, dándose cuenta también de lo que le había pasado.

Corrió todo lo que pudo, siguiendo el flujo del agua. Quiso detectar a Rin por su olor, pero desgraciadamente, el agua neutralizaba todo olor que cualquier criatura tuviera. Siguió corriendo mientras trataba de divisarla, disimulando su desesperación.

"Maldición" pensó en ese momento "Se supone que estaba yo ahí para ver que no le pase nada"

"No puedo respirar, Señor Sesshomaru, por favor, ¡Salve a Rin!" pensó con cierto temor de que Sesshomaru no llegara a tiempo.

De repente Rin sintió como unos brazos la sacaban de las profundidades y la regresaban a la superficie más no podía ver al ser que le había salvado la vida.

"¿Señor Sesshomaru?..." pensó antes de desmayarse.

Sesshomaru se detuvo de golpe al divisar una silueta en la orilla del río y al acercarse, pudo observar mejor aquella figura. Se trataba de la mujer que siempre acompañaba a ese odioso hanyou, con el que desgraciadamente tenía parentesco. En sus brazos abrazaba a su pequeña Rin protectoramente y ambas yacían inconscientes en la orilla.

Kagome se despertó al sentir el calor de la fogata que ardía cerca de ella y no pudo creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban en aquel momento. Sesshomaru apoyaba la espalda contra un árbol y en su regazo, abrazándola, estaba la pequeña Rin aún inconsciente. Él parecía verla con ojos de angustia. Al darse cuenta de la mirada de Kagome, deja con cuidado a Rin recostada cerca de Aun y alejándose del lugar le lanzó una última mirada de frialdad a Kagome. Ella decidió seguirlo a una distancia prudente.

- _¿Qué quieres?_- le espetó Sesshomaru.

- _Sólo… quería saber si tú me salvaste_- contestó Kagome con timidez.

- _No creas que salve tu patética vida porque me interesa, es sólo que cuando las encontré no soltabas a mi acompañante._

- _Ah…_- Kagome no sabía que responderle- _¿Realmente quieres mucho a esa niña?_- pensó en voz alta.

Creyendo que todo eso lo había pensado se retiró del lugar, dando las gracias a Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sintió que la presencia de Kagome se alejaba de él y mientras se quedaba observando a la luna, la pregunta de la miko le daba vueltas en la cabeza…

Regresando poco tiempo después al lugar donde todos descansaban, se acomodó en el mismo árbol en el que se había apoyado momentos antes de que Kagome se despertara, desviando su mirada hacia Rin constantemente. Sabía que hacía poco había despertado y Kagome la había atendido, ahora ambas volvían a dormitar apaciblemente, pero ésta vez por el cansancio. Jaken se había dormido cerca de la pequeña Rin para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Al observar detenidamente a Kagome, quien yacía placidamente en el suelo, no pudo evitarse como la compañera de su medio hermano, había llegado al río y él no se encontraba presente para rescatarla.

"¿Qué pasó contigo y con Inu-Yasha, miko?" fue lo último que se preguntó antes de caer en un sueño liviano.

Algunos rayos del sol lograban traspasar entre los tupidos árboles que conformaban al bosque, dándole un poco de claridad a éste. Kagome se despertó lentamente, sin recordar lo que le había pasado el día anterior. Una vez que se desperezó, recordó al instante todo lo ocurrido: la pelea con Inu-Yasha, la batalla contra Naraku, la caída, el rescate de Rin, la "pequeña conversación" que había tenido con Sesshomaru. Todo volvía a su memoria como uno de los rayos de sol que se colaban entre las ramas de los árboles y llegaban hasta el suelo. Al levantarse, pudo ver que ni Jaken ni el dragón ni Rin se encontraban a su alrededor. El único que se encontraba ahí, dándole la espalda, era Sesshomaru. Parecía que estuviera viendo hacia un punto en específico, si lo mirabas de espalda, pero en realidad, estaba prestando mucha atención a todos los sonidos que había en el bosque. Fue por su agudo sentido del oído que pudo percibir que Kagome se había despertado y ahora prestaba atención a unas risas que se encontraban más allá de donde su vista podía alcanzar. Rin y Jaken se encontraban de nuevo en el río y parecía que estuvieran teniendo un buen momento. Sesshomaru con una mirada había amenazado a Jaken, asegurándose de que éste le brindara protección a Rin. Kagome se preguntaba por qué el taiyoukai se había quedado con ella en lugar de vigilar a sus acompañantes, pues era así como había llamado a la pequeña Rin.

-_Estaba esperando a que despertaras_- contestó a la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de Kagome, mientras que ésta comenzaba a tener dudas de que Sesshomaru pudiera leer las mentes.

-_¿Por qué?_- preguntó Kagome.

-_Necesito que me digas que fue lo que te sucedió_- respondió Sesshomaru con un tono que en él se podía apreciar que era curiosidad.

-_¿Lo que me sucedió?_- preguntó Kagome como si no hubiera entendido la pregunta.

Sin embargo, a Sesshomaru no le agradaba ese tipo de actitud. Le hacía parecer como si ÉL fuera el tonto por no darse a entender.

-_Me refiero a lo que te pasó antes de que te encontrara aferrándote a Rin_- dijo él con furia.

Recordando los anteriores encuentros con él, decidió no enfadarlo y contestar a todo lo que él preguntara sin pensarlo dos veces.

-_Pues verás… Inu-Yasha y yo… bueno… nos separamos un momento… y lo siguiente que pasó es que nos atacó Naraku…_- Sesshomaru al escuchar ese nombre volteó a ver a Kagome y sin dejar de prestar atención a los ruidos que hacían Rin y Jaken, puso también su atención en el relato de la miko- _Bueno… de hecho estaba atacando a Kykio y a Inu-Yasha, y nosotros fuimos a ayudarle… Inu-Yasha peleaba con Naraku, pero el objetivo de Naraku era Kykio, así que Naraku trataba de escapar de los ataques de Inu-Yasha para que pudiera deshacerse de Kykio. Yo fui a ayudar a Kykio y Naraku aprovechó el momento para tirarnos a ambas por un precipicio…_- recordando lo de Kykio, decidió omitir esa parte, ya que era muy personal y a Sesshomaru no le interesaría- _En fin… caí por el acantilado y después en el río… la corriente me arrastró, pero yo sé nadar bien, así que no me ahogué y me aferré a una roca que sobresalía del río. Después vi pasar el cuerpo de la pequeña Rin junto a mí y quise salvarla, la logré alcanzar y nadé con ella hasta la orilla todo lo que pude… hasta asegurarme de que estuviéramos a salvo, creo que debí desmayarme después de eso, porque después desperté y vi…_- Kagome calló, porque recordó que fue lo que había visto cuando despertó en el bosque junto a la fogata.

"Seguramente a Sesshomaru no le agradará saber que me pareció ver que él cuidaba de la pequeña Rin como si fuera su hija" pensó Kagome, sin mirar a Sesshomaru.

Por su parte, Sesshomaru había escuchado todo lo que Kagome había dicho, aún cuando Kagome había dejado bien en claro que lo único que había hecho Naraku fue el arrojarlas por un precipicio ¡Qué tonto había sido Inu-Yasha! Nunca se le quitaría lo estúpido que era. Desde que él empezó a tener más contacto con Inu-Yasha, por la búsqueda de Naraku, había estado pendiente de cada vez que Naraku usaba a los que lo seguían, incluyendo al propio hanyou, para sus planes y ellos como idiotas caían siempre en las mismas trampas. Sabía que Kagome había sido usada, atacada o raptada en muchas ocasiones por el mismo Naraku o sus creaciones ¿Pero por qué algo en su interior le decía que Naraku jamás estaría satisfecho hasta haber acabado con las dos sacerdotisas que están detrás de Inu-Yasha? ¿Podría aprovechar esto para llamar la atención de Naraku? No, de otra forma el hanyou ya lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho… si es que quería realmente atrapar al maldito bastardo de Naraku.

-_Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya_- dijo Kagome poniéndose de pie.

Sesshomaru no parecía haber oído esto. Rin y Jaken estaban de vuelta y Kagome se acercó a la pequeña Rin, arrodillándose junto a ella.

-_¿Ya te vas?_

-_Sí, pero agradezco que hayas ido a buscar comida para mí_- contestó Kagome viendo la enorme cantidad de pescados que Rin y Jaken habían llevado- _Te diré que haremos, la próxima vez que nos veamos yo te invitaré a algunos dulces ¿suena bien?_

-_¿En serio?_

Kagome asintió para sellar la promesa. Se puso de pie nuevamente y se retiró del lugar volteando por última vez para ver a una Rin feliz, un Jaken algo molesto por la falta de gratitud y el mismo inexpresivo rostro del taiyoukai Sesshomaru.

Afortunadamente ella siempre había tenido un buen sentido de la orientación… aunque a veces le fallara. Logró salir del bosque sin ningún problema y lo mejor de todo, sin cruzarse con ningún youkai en el camino. Después de eso, le fue fácil saber qué camino debía tomar para dirigirse a la aldea. Se dirigió lo más rápido qué pudo, no estaba demasiado lejos, al menos ella calculaba que llegaría cuando el sol se estuviera ocultando. Se preguntaba qué estarían haciendo sus amigos… ¿Y si creían que todavía estaba cerca de donde cayó? ¿Y si Kykio les decía que ella quiso ayudarla para quedar bien con Inu-Yasha? De una cosa estaba muy segura y era que todos de seguro estaban preocupados por ella. Cuando pudo distinguir la aldea y observó que dentro de unos minutos estaría cómoda en la casa de la anciana Kaede se sintió con ganas de correr para apresurar el momento en que abrazaría de nuevo a sus seres queridos, sin embargo…

El grupo ya había salido del bosque y se encontraba camino hacia el norte.

-_¿Por qué ha decidido regresar al castillo señor Sesshomaru?_- preguntó Rin.

-_¡Ya te he dicho mil veces que no te metas en los asuntos del amo!_- reclamó Jaken.

Sesshomaru no parecía poner atención en lo que decían sus acompañantes, se había percatado de algo que lo dejaba dubitativo. Miraba con dirección al este, por donde Kagome se había marchado, podía sentir aquella presencia alejarse de donde él se encontraba, esta era una oportunidad que no dejaría escapar…

-_Jaken, quiero que lleves a Rin al castillo y que se mantengan ahí hasta que yo regrese_- ordenó Sesshomaru poniéndose en marcha hacia donde estaba Kagome.

-_¡Pero amo…!_- quiso reclamar Jaken.

-_¡Cuídese mucho señor Sesshomaru!_- se despidió Rin- _Estaré esperando su llegada._

Kagome se adentraba en el bosque conociendo el camino por donde iba y sintiendo una presencia poderosa. Llegó al pozo y se dio cuenta de que la presencia que había seguido la había conducido ahí, pero ahora parecía haber desaparecido. Comenzó a observar todo a su alrededor pero parecía que sólo se encontraba ella en ese lugar.

-_Quizá sólo fue mi imaginación_- dijo para sí misma.

Se puso en marcha hacia a la aldea, pero en ese momento volvió a sentir aquella presencia. Giró su rostro sólo para ver a un youkai enorme, con cuernos por la espalda y en los brazos, ojos rojos con pupilas amarillas, unas enormes garras y colmillos que podían haber deshecho una casa de una sola mordida.

Kagome instintivamente se llevó una mano a la espalda para poder coger una flecha, pero había olvidado que las había dejado en aquel lugar donde se llevo a cabo la pelea con Naraku. Retrocedió unos pasos con lentitud, creyendo que el youkai no se inmutaría de su presencia, pero se había equivocado. El youkai no sólo ya sabía que había una presa frente a él, sino que también podía oler que otro se acercaba a gran velocidad. Levanto una de sus garras para insertar el primer golpe. Kagome cerró los ojos y esperó lo peor, pero el golpe nunca llegó, sin embargo, pudo oír que el youkai aullaba de dolor y cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos pudo ver a Sesshomaru con Tokijin ensangrentada. Le había insertado un golpe con la espada en un costado.

-_No te he eliminado aún porque quiero que me digas en donde se encuentra Naraku_- dijo Sesshomaru con un tono despectivo.

-_Jejeje…_- rió el youkai- _Crees que cualquiera de los que sirve a Naraku sabe donde está, pues te diré algo, sólo los más cercanos a él gozan del privilegio de acercársele._

-_¿Quieres decir que no tienes idea de donde está?_- preguntó Sesshomaru entrecerrando los ojos.

-_Aunque lo supiera, nunca te lo diría, ya que soy una de sus creaciones más fieles, además yo sólo vine en busca de uno de los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama._

Sesshomaru ondeó su espada en señal de matar al youkai, pero este fue más rápido y logró golpear el brazo de Sesshomaru, de tal modo que soltó a Tokijin y Sesshomaru fue lanzado lejos cuando el youkai lo golpeó con su otra garra. Recuperándose rápidamente de aquella distracción que sufrió al ver como Tokijin le había sido técnicamente arrebatada, comenzó a buscar su espada con la vista. Al no verla por ningún lado se fijó en el pozo, pero el demonio corrió hacia él para tratar de encestarle un golpe, pero Sesshomaru lo esquivó hábilmente, proporcionándole al youkai unos rasguños con sus garras. Aprovechando que en ese momento el youkai le prestaba más atención a sus heridas que a él, decidió acercarse al pozo para ver si su espada se encontraba ahí. Justamente la vio clavada en el fondo y bajó inmediatamente a buscarla.

Kagome que sabía que Sesshomaru necesitaba recuperar su espada comenzó a tratar de distraer al youkai lanzándole piedras, sin embargo, su plan no salió como esperaba. El demonio se hartó de la intromisión de Kagome que la tomó por el cuello, dio un gran salto y una vez que se aseguró que estaba bastante alto arrojó a Kagome para que se estrellara contra el suelo, pero el youkai no se había dado cuenta y la había arrojado en dirección al pozo.

Cuando Sesshomaru tenía la intención de salir con su espada del pozo, lo único que pudo ver en el último momento en que salió es que algo dio contra su cabeza haciéndole perder el equilibrio y cayó en el pozo de nuevo, aunque por el golpe tan repentino perdió el conocimiento unos segundos. Cuando despertó lo único que pudo distinguir es que estaba todavía dentro del pozo, tendido boca arriba y con Kagome sobre él. Se quitó a la miko de encima, pero sintió algo extraño… el olor del lugar había cambiado, así como la esencia del peligro, de hecho, no se sentía peligro alguno o alguna presencia insignificante, exceptuando la de Kagome que estuviera cerca de él.

Salió del pozo y pudo comprobar que no se encontraban más en aquel claro del bosque que se encontraba cerca de la aldea donde su "hermanito" acostumbraba reposar, ni siquiera creía estar cerca de un bosque ya que no podía sentir el olor de los árboles tupidos o las presencias de los animales que habitaban en él. Se encontraba dentro de lo que parecía ser un pequeño templo. Abrió la puerta y al salir pudo ver que e lugar era completamente distinto a como lo conocía. ¡¿Qué clase de lugar era ese!

Regresó rápidamente al pozo para despertara a Kagome y decirle que se encontraban en un lugar extraño.

-_¡Oye, despierta!_- gritaba Sesshomaru mientras zarandeaba a Kagome.

Kagome despertó algo artudida por el tono y la actitud de Sesshomaru. Al darse cuenta que era él quien la estaba despertando, se asustó y retrocedió inmediatamente.

-_No tengo intenciones de hacerte daño-_ le recriminó Sesshomaru al notar su actitud- _Sólo quería decirte que aparentemente nos encontramos en un lugar bastante extraño._

Kagome al escuchar esto, se incorporó y viendo la escalera que tenía puesta para que saliera del pozo, comenzó a sospechar que estaba en su época, lo cual no era nada bueno. Subió y al salir del pozo sus temores se vieron representados cuando notó que sí estaban en su época.

"No puede ser" pensó Kagome desesperada "¿Y ahora que hago?"

Viendo que Sesshomaru había salido del pozo junto con ella, con la diferencia de que él sólo había dado un salto, decidió pedirle el favor de que volviera a bajar. Sesshomaru hartándose de salir y entrar en el pozo, decidió hacerlo pensando que quizá la miko tuviera un plan para regresar. Entró de nuevo y vio como la miko se tiraba también, pero lo único que hizo fue levantar el polvo al caer.

-_¿Qué rayos haces?_- preguntó Sesshomaru entrecerrando los ojos.

Kagome no respondió, no podía creer que no pudiera volver a la época antigua, no es que fuera la primera vez, es sólo que se le hacía raro que no pudiera hacerlo ya que poseía un fragmento de la Shikon no Tama consigo y eso debía ayudarla un poco a cruzar al otro lado, a menos que…

-_¡Oye, te estoy hablando!_- dijo Sesshomaru cogiéndola del brazo para que le prestara atención.

-_¡Ah, lo siento!_- se disculpó rápidamente- _Lo que sucedes es que…_

Kagome no sabía cómo explicarle la situación a Sesshomaru, ya que él no sabía realmente que ella era de otro mundo diferente al de él y que el pozo era el medio que conectaba a ambos mundos. Sesshomaru aún esperaba una respuesta.

-_La verdad es que yo provengo de un mundo diferente al tuyo_- comenzó a explicar- _Este es mi mundo y el tuyo se encuentra del otro lado del pozo. Yo viajo por medio de este pozo para ayudar a reunir los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama. Normalmente viajar de mi mundo al tuyo es muy simple, sólo tengo que dejarme caer en el pozo y automáticamente estoy del otro lado, pero al parecer esto no se puede ahora, ya que tengo algunas sospechas y es que a lo mejor el pozo o ha sido bloqueado o ha sido… destruido y eso no sería bueno, ya que significaría que estaríamos atrapados en mi mundo para siempre y no creo tener solución para eso._

Al parecer Kagome le había dado muchas explicaciones en un solo día al taiyoukai. Por su parte, Sesshomaru no pudiendo evitar la desesperación que causó en sí la explicación de Kagome, la tomó por el cuello con su brazo derecho y clavó sus garras.

-_¡¿DIJISTE QUE NO TIENES UNA SOLUCIÓN!_

Continúa….


	3. DIFERENCIAS Y SIMILITUDES EN UN MUNDO NU

NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS: Sentimos mucho el no haber actualizado tan rápido el 3er. capítulo, pero AMBAS AUTORAS (porque ya van dos capítulos que decimos que son dos personas que trabajan en este fic y siguen creyendo que es una) nos encontramos ocupadas tanto de la escuela como del trabajo. Aún así queremos agradecer todos los reviews que nos han mandado y que nos vamos a esforzar por tratar de hacerlo más rápido la próxima vez, para que vean que no mentimos hemos estado trabajando también en el capítulo cuatro que lo basamos en una petición que nos hicieron, aunque ya lo habíamos planeado hacer así n-n bueno, esperamos que este capítulo sea de su agrado también…

CAPÍTULO 3

"DIFERENCIAS Y SIMILITUDES EN UN MUNDO NUEVO"

Al parecer Kagome le había dado muchas explicaciones en un solo día al taiyoukai. Por su parte, Sesshomaru no pudiendo evitar la desesperación que causó en sí la explicación de Kagome, la tomó por el cuello con su brazo derecho y clavó sus garras.

_-¿DIJISTE QUE NO HAY UNA SOLUCIÓN! _

Kagome cerró los ojos ante la sola idea de que Sesshomaru la fuera a lastimar más, preparándose para recibir un golpe que seguramente él no dudaría darle para culparla de la situación en la que estaban, a pesar de que no era su culpa. Sesshomaru al darse cuenta de la ineptitud de Kagome ante ésta situación, empezó a preguntarse cómo rayos Naraku podía estar interesado en la vida de semejante humana, pero viendo su rostro no pudo evitar pensar en una virtud que Kagome poseía y que sólo había visto en la pequeña Rin: ella no le tenía miedo. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero su rostro no demostraba temor, sino valentía y coraje, tampoco hacía ningún movimiento para defenderse, pero ponía rígido todo su cuerpo como si evitara que eso le duela menos ante los golpes o la sola idea de que se ahogaba, ya que la había alzado también. Kagome no se imaginó que la reacción de Sesshomaru fuera de desesperación, creyó que probablemente se molestaría y empezaría a usar todos los ataques que se sabía, pero increíblemente, parecía muy preocupado de no poder regresar a su época.

_-¡Tienes que sacarnos de aquí!-_ dijo con tono de furia y frustración-¡Debe existir una manera!

Al ver la expresión de Kagome, la suelta dándose cuenta de que le serviría menos muerta. Ella al caer pensaba que si en ese momento estuvieran en el Sengoku, estaba segura de que Inu-Yasha estaría ahora mismo dispuesto a salvarla, de hecho, él no hubiese permitido que Sesshomaru le pusiera un solo dedo encima. Pensó en Inu-Yasha y sus amigos… ¿Cómo podría hacer que ellos supieran que estaba viva y que ahora se encontraba atrapada en su época con Sesshomaru¿Le daría gusto a Inu-Yasha saber tan siquiera que está viva? Seguramente ahora debía estar en los brazos de Kykio… no, no debía pensar en eso por ahora puesto su problema era otro que le preocupaba mucho más…

Kagome no sabía que hacer para calmarlo, estaba dividida entre dejar a Sesshomaru en el pozo o seguir con él hasta que todo esté seguro. De cualquier forma ambas llevaban al miedo que tenía que Sesshomaru lastimara a su familia y de lo que sería capaz de hacer en su mundo. También se encontraba el dilema de lo que haría en caso de quedarse atrapados en su época. Si fuera Inu-Yasha las cosas serían más fáciles, ya que con un simple 'Osawari' el rosario haría su trabajo.

"_¡El rosario!"_ pensó Kagome repentinamente _"Pero…. ¿Cómo haría un rosario para Sesshomaru tan rápido y cómo se lo pondría?" _

Ella sabía que necesitaba encontrar un mecanismo que le sirviera como el rosario que tenía Inu-Yasha, pero… ¿qué¿Qué podría usar que tuviera el mismo resultado? Tenía que ser algo que dominara y sobre el cual tuviera cierto poder. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos preguntándose por el objeto cuando sintió el frasco en el que guardaba el único trozo que poseía de la Shikon no Tama ¡El fragmento de la Shikon¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes?

"_Debo vencerlo con lo poco que tengo"_ pensó rápidamente.

Viendo que no había nada que hacer que estuviera a su alcance, Sesshomaru decidió salir del pozo para admirar un poco más y mejor tranquilamente el panorama. El templo le parecía un poco extraño pero a la vez similar a los otros templos que había visto anteriormente. Kagome se horrorizó al ver al taiyoukai salir del pozo, subió las escaleras lo más rápido posible para alcanzarlo y evitar que fuera a dañar a alguien, sobre todo a un miembro de su familia. Mientras subía por las escaleras y salía del pozo comenzó a pedir al fragmento que tuviera el efecto que ella esperaba, oró porque Sesshomaru no hiciera daño a nadie y oró por la ayuda de Midoriko para calmar al youkai hacia el que corría, recordando que aquella sacerdotisa había luchado contra los youkais para que dejaran a la gente vivir en paz.

_-¡DETENTE!-_ gritó Kagome mientras corría hacia Sesshomaru.

En aquel instante, el taiyoukai volteó a ver a la miko y todo lo que pasó después fue tan repentino que el propio Sesshomaru no lo pudo prevenir. De un solo movimiento Kagome aprovechó la desprevención de Sesshomaru y le incrustó el fragmento de la Shikon cerca de su corazón. Al taiyoukai éste acto le afectó, pero indudablemente no pensaba mostrar una muestra de dolor ante una miko bastarda. Para su asombro, inexplicablemente, su brazo izquierdo comenzaba a crecer como cuando Naraku regeneraba alguna parte de su cuerpo perdida en la batalla ante un ataque. Cuando el dolor se calmó miró a Kagome con sus ojos rojos llenos de furia dando la señal de transformarse y mostrar su verdadera apariencia, con su brazo derecho la tomó por el cuello y la levantó en el aire, apretándole la garganta para hacerle sentir una pizca del dolor que en ese momento había sentido.

_-¿QUÉ ME HICISTE MALDITA! _

Ya sea por temor o para poner a prueba el fragmento, inconscientemente dijo la palabra que siempre usaba para calmar a Inu-Yasha.

_-¡OSAWARI! _

La reacción de Sesshomaru no fue la misma que la de su medio hermano pero tuvo casi el mismo efecto.

Al oír la palabra que Kagome pronunció sintió como una fuerza lo obligaba a caerse, como si de repente su cuerpo fuera tan pesado que no podía mantenerse en pie. Las manos no le respondían e inmediatamente se acomodaron sobre el suelo y sus piernas se mantuvieron arrodilladas y la cabeza la mantenía gacha. Al final, Sesshomaru daba la impresión de que se arrodillaba ante Kagome (también sentía un dolor en el hombro que con trabajo y soportaba)

_-¿Qué me hiciste, baka!-_ preguntó entre dientes.

-_Te he puesto un fragmento de la Shikon no Tama y no me digas así o me obligarás a repetir lo que acabo de hacer. Necesito que me prestes mucha atención en lo que voy a decirte. _

_-¡Estúpida, a mí nadie me amenaza ni me da ordenes!-_ dijo poniéndose de pie, aunque le costara no se lo iba a demostrar a esa miko impertinente, estaba dispuesto a atacar de nuevo a Kagome, cuando…

_-¡Osawari!-_ dijo Kagome más calmada y le dio gracia ver que el conjuro funcionaba al ver como Sesshomaru se arrodillaba ante ella, pero conociendo el carácter del medio hermano de Inu-Yasha, se inclinó a la altura de Sesshomaru para no dar la impresión de que él estaba inclinado ante su sola presencia- _Mira…-_ dijo tratando de razonar con él- _No quiero hacerte daño, no es mi intención, pero debes comprender que estar atrapados en ésta época no es mi culpa, también quiero que sepas que incruste un fragmento de la Shikon para que tuvieras esa reacción y así no atacaras a mi familia o a mí. Hasta que encontremos la solución a esto te quedaras con el fragmento. La verdad es que mi idea era plantártelo cerca del corazón porque sé que ése es el área más vulnerable de los youkais, inclusive de los más poderosos como tú- añadió con una sonrisa que no pudo evitar. _

Sesshomaru empezaba a lidiar con varias emociones a la vez. Se sintió entre indignado y frustrado por no poder hacer nada al respecto; molesto consigo mismo por no pensar que aquella miko podría ser peligrosa, incluso para él ¡Si hasta Naraku le tiene miedo a la mujer de Inu-Yasha! Pero tenía que admitir que estaba asombrado de los conocimientos que poseía, sólo pocos youkais se enteraban que el punto más débil de Sesshomaru era su corazón y los pocos que se enteraban terminaban siendo asesinados por él mismo ¡Ni siquiera Jaken sabía aquello! Excepto por esta miko, después de todo no por nada su armadura le protegía el pecho.

_-Parece que aprendiste muchas cosas con ese estúpido hanyou-_ dijo reincorporándose.

_-Inu-Yasha no me dijo cuál es tu punto débil, creo que de hecho no lo conoce-_ dijo como tratando de recordar si fue ella o alguien más quien sabía acerca de los puntos más sensibles de los youkais. Una tenue lluvia comenzó a caer- _Creo que mejor entramos a mi casa-_ Kagome comenzó a caminar hacia el templo, siendo seguida por Sesshomaru, quien al no tener otra opción más, decidió acompañarla…

_-¡Ya llegué!-_ su voz se escuchaba algo nerviosa- _Mamá, Sota, Abuelo_

_-¡Hola hermana! _

_-¡Me alegra que hayas regresado!-_ dijo el abuelo, quien horas antes intentaba descubrir, sin éxito, una nueva enfermedad para Kagome, sintiéndose algo aliviado porque ya no iba a ser necesaria.

_-¡Kagome, bienvenida a casa! _

Tenía que advertirles de Sesshomaru, pero no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo.

_-¿Pasa algo?-_ le pregunta su mamá, tan perceptiva como siempre, al notar que algo la tenía preocupada.

_-Bueno es que…-_ los ojos de todos los presentes se desviaron hacia la puerta, en donde una figura desconocida, e imponente, se encontraba de pie observándolos con, algo que se podría describir como odio- _Mamá, Abuelo, Sota… él es Sesshomaru… tuvimos un… pequeño problema y se tendrá que quedar algunos días en la casa-_ si claro un pequeño problema, era mucho más que un simple y pequeño problema- _Por favor, sean amables con él…-_ por que si no los puede matar, se vio tentada a añadir, pero eso quedaba más que entendido al ver la cara del taiyoukai.

_-Tiene un cierto parecido a tu amigo orejas de perro ¿no?-_ comentó la mamá de Kagome.

A Kagome casi le da un infarto cuando su madre mencionó y volteó a ver a Sesshomaru rápidamente, obviamente Sesshomaru visiblemente se molestó con este comentario, pues apenas mencionaron las orejas de perro, eso le llevó a pensar que hablaban del hanyou, pero vio la cara de Kagome y recordó también lo que le había advertido "incruste un fragmento de la Shikon para que tuvieras esa reacción y así no atacaras a mi familia o a mí" así que decidió dejarlo. Sintiéndose aliviada, Kagome decidió que sería mejor hablar con su familia en privado, aunque…

"_Eso será imposible"_ pensó _"tiene un buen oído y además debo estar vigilándolo"_

Pero se sentía mejor si él no la veía mientras hablaba con su familia.

_-Oye Sesshomaru…-_ dijo Kagome acercándose a él y tomándolo del brazo- _¿Por qué no vienes por aquí?-_ dijo llevándolo a la cocina- _De acuerdo, necesito que te quedes un momento aquí mientras yo hablo con mi familia, no te vayas a mover._

_-No soy tu maldito sirviente ni tu mascota-_ Aquella frase le recordó a Inu-Yasha y Kagome tuvo que requerir de una gran control sobre su rostro para poder reprimir una sonrisa y una carcajada.

"_A pesar de que ambos se la viven peleando, tienen cosas en común"_ pensó Kagome.

Se dirigió de nuevo a su familia y les pidió que se sentaran.

_-Debo decirles algo-_ comenzó Kagome, prefirió decirles la verdad pues encontrarían raro que ni Sesshomaru ni ella se fueran a la época del Sengoku de nuevo- _Hace poco fuimos atacados por un youkai, afortunadamente Sesshomaru es fuerte, pero caímos ambos en el pozo y ahora me encuentro atrapada en mi propia época con el medio hermano de Inu-Yasha._

_-¿Él es el hermano de tu amigo Inu-Yasha?-_ preguntó su Souta como entre impresionado y temeroso.

_-Medio hermano- _corrigió Kagome-_ Y no le gusta que lo comparen con Inu-Yasha, en especial porque él es un taiyoukai, de hecho ellos no se llevan bien y debo confesarles que no tiene un buen carácter y además… no sabe cómo tratar a las personas, por eso debo estar vigilándolo constantemente-_ la verdad es que no sabía cómo decirles que en realidad él odia a la raza humana, así que decidió omitir ciertos detalles sin alejarse de la realidad.

A su familia le llevó unos minutos asimilar todo esto, en especial al abuelo y a Souta que se habían quedado con la boca abierta cuando les había confesado que él era un taiyoukai.

_-¿Y qué van a querer de cenar?-_ preguntó la mamá de Kagome con su habitual sonrisa.

_-¿Eh?-_ Kagome seguía incrédula por la actitud de su mamá.

_-Bueno, ya que estás aquí deberías comer algo, así te será más fácil pensar en un plan ¿no?_

_-¿Entonces está bien que se quede aunque sea indefinidamente?_

_-Confío en ti hija, sé que si dices que no tengo que preocuparme, entonces no tengo que preocuparme._

Kagome le sonrió a su mamá, adoraba el amor ciego e incondicional que ella le tenía.

_-No tienes que preocuparte mamá-_ le dijo.

Su madre le sonrió, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina.

_-¿Dónde va a dormir tu amigo?-_ preguntó su mamá.

_-Eh…-_ Kagome no lo había pensado, pero supuso que si Inu-Yasha podía dormir en su habitación, entonces Sesshomaru también.

"_Aunque no es lo mismo, porque a Inu-Yasha le tengo más confianza"_

_-Dormirá en mi habitación._

_-Hay algunas mantas en el armario que está debajo de las escaleras._

Kagome le hizo una seña a Sesshomaru para que la siguiera, se dirigieron al armario donde encontraron las mantas y una almohada para que duerma, tenían esas mantas por si alguna de las amigas de Kagome se quedaba a estudiar durante la noche o alguno de los amigos de Souta pasaba la noche con la familia.

Después subieron a su habitación. Apenas Kagome entró en ella respiró el aroma de su habitación y no pudo sentirse más en casa de aquella forma. Adoraba su casa, pero adoraba más su habitación, ahí se encontraba todo lo que necesita o le gustaba. Su cama, su escritorio, sus libros, su ropa, sus fotos. La reacción de Sesshomaru fue diferente. Apenas entró en la habitación se cubrió la nariz y la boca, como lo hacía Inu-Yasha cuando sentía un mal olor, para Sesshomaru era lo mismo con los humanos, aunque ya estuviera acostumbrado a su olor por la pequeña Rin, pero ese tipo de olor que desprendía la habitación era demasiado fuerte, olía demasiado a esa humana.

_-Mmm… creo que te colocaré aquí-_ dijo Kagome mientras colocaba las mantas a los pies de su cama- _Tu dormirás aquí y yo dormiré en mi cama-_ mencionó mientras señalaba el mueble que estaba pegado a la pared de su habitación- _Este es mi escritorio donde hago mis tareas de la escuela, así que habrá ocasiones en las que esté aquí estudiando._

Sesshomaru seguía con la vista todo lo que Kagome señalaba, pero no daba muestras de querer moverse.

_-¿Aquí voy a dormir?-_ preguntó Sesshomaru sin dejar de cubrirse la nariz.

_-Pues sí._

_-De ninguna manera._

_-No tienes opción, ésta es mi habitación y aquí duermo, y como debo estar vigilándote…_

_-No atacaré a nadie de tu familia si eso es lo que te preocupa, pero no pienso pasar la noche en este lugar. Es asfixiante._

_-El quedarte aquí no es una opción-_ repuso Kagome.

Sesshomaru estaba a punto de dar media vuelta para irse cuando…

_-¡Osawa…!-_ Sesshomaru se había vuelto a voltear y Kagome se calló.

Comenzando a habituarse al olor de la habitación en señal de resignación comenzó a bajar su brazo lentamente. Kagome parecía satisfecha con este hecho.

_-Bien, por el momento no tengo ninguna pijama que puedas usar para dormir, pero si te quitas tu armadura supongo que no te será incómodo recostarte._

_-¡Kagome…!- _gritó su madre desde las escaleras.

_-¿Sí?_

_-Recuerda tomar un baño antes de bajar a cenar._

_-Eh… ¡sí!-_ respondió Kagome dándose cuenta de algo.

Si ella pensaba darse un baño eso significaría que dejaría a Sesshomaru en su habitación tal y como lo hacía cuando se encontraba Inu-Yasha.

"_¡Pero Sesshomaru no es Inu-Yasha!"_ se volvió a recordar a sí misma.

Sesshomaru sabía lo que le preocupaba, pero no iba a decir nada. Sabía que ella temía dejarlo solo porque creía que en el momento menos esperado él atacaría a su familia. Se quedó callado para ver como iba a librarse de ésta aunque en su interior sonreía porque sabía que su única solución sería que lo tendría que dejar solo.

"_Es una baka"_ pensó Sesshomaru _"¿Cómo rayos voy a salir de este lugar si no está para decirme cómo rayos ella lo hace todo el maldito tiempo?"_

Sesshomaru ya había estudiado sus posibilidades y la única que él veía es que la miko encontrara la manera de sacarlos de ese lugar.

_-¡Bien!-_ dijo Kagome por fin- _Tendrás que venir conmigo._

_-¿QUÉ!_

_-Oye, a mí no me llama la atención la sola idea, pero necesito vigilarte ¿recuerdas?_

_-No tienes que vigilarme, ya te dije que no lastimaré a nadie de tu familia_

_-Mmm… no confío en lo que dices, dame un buen motivo por el cual no atacarías a mi familia._

"_¡Imbécil!"_ pensó Sesshomaru _"¿El hecho de volver a sufrir un dolor como el que me hace sentir tu estúpido conjuro no es razón suficiente y el simple hecho de que no puedo hacer nada porque tú te limitarías a decir la palabra no sé cuantas veces supongo que tampoco es un motivo?"_

Parecía que Kagome estaba tan asustada internamente con la sola idea de que Sesshomaru la hiriera en un solo descuido que no veía todas las opciones que el taiyuokai había estado pensando.

_-¿Qué te parece el hecho de que te necesito para que regrese a donde pertenezco?_

_-Cierto, pero no dispensas de mi familia para usarme._

_-Yo no diría eso-_ replicó Sesshomaru porque conociéndola ella lo castigaría dejándolo atrapada en este patético mundo del cual no conoce absolutamente nada.

_-Bueno, no me importa, tendrás que acompañarme-_ dijo Kagome con determinación, sin embargo, parecía que una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Kagome agarró unas prendas de su armario y luego ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de baño. Una vez dentro de la habitación donde ella se desviste para luego entrar en la habitación donde está la bañera, le pide a Sesshomaru que se de media vuelta para poder desvestirse.

_-No tienes que pedirlo, no me interesa ver tu patética figura humana sin las prendas que lo cubren._

"_¡Uy, de verdad que a veces se parecen estos hermanos!"_ pensó Kagome mientras se desvestía recordando que Inu-Yasha le había dicho lo mismo en una ocasión sólo que en diferentes palabras.

Ya que se había desvestido se cubrió con una toalla para que Sesshomaru no la viera, pero de todas formas decidió asegurarse de otra forma.

_-Entra en esta habitación-_ le dijo abriéndole la puerta.

Sesshomaru obedeció sin abrir los ojos. Había escuchado el lugar donde Kagome había abierto la puerta y no necesitaba sus ojos para saber hacia donde se dirigía. Una vez que ella había entrado también había cerrado la puerta detrás de sí.

_-¿Y ahora qué?-_ inquirió Sesshomaru.

_-Puedes sentarte-_ contestó Kagome. Sesshomaru se sentó- _Y sólo como un aseguramiento extra…_

Sin que Sesshomaru se lo imaginara Kagome puso una cinta negra sobre sus ojos y comenzó a amarrarla.

_-¿QUÉ RAYOS!_

_-Tranquilo, es sólo un seguro para evitar que me veas._

_-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no tengo ningún interés en verte?_

_-No importa, no me pienso arriesgar-_ dijo Kagome terminando de atar el nudo.

Cuando se dirigió a la tina y Sesshomaru escuchó el sonido del agua advirtiendo que la miko se había sumergido, volteó su cabeza en dirección a donde había provenido el sonido.

_-¿Ves! Si no tuvieras los ojos vendados me habrías visto._

_-Baka, volteé sólo porque no puedo ver NADA, deja de ser ingenua y creer que deseo verte, he conocido mejores hembras que tú._

Kagome sabía que el taiyoukai estaba siendo demasiado grosero, pero se abstuvo de pelear con él.

"_Sólo por esta vez"_ se dijo a sí misma.

Mientras que por su parte Sesshomaru dedicó esos momentos para saber si debía de preocuparse de estar en esa época, después de todo tenía que saber en qué clase de lugar había ido a parar, y saber de antemano los peligros que traía para poder saber cuanto poder debía de utilizar.

"_Aunque nunca me ha importado desencadenar todo mi poder y matar aquellos que estén a mi alrededor"_ se recordó a sí mismo.

Kagome ya estaba relajada cuando…

_-Oye…_

_-¿Mhmm…?- "¿Qué querrá?"_

_-En el pozo hiciste sonar tu mundo diferente al mío y también lo he podido comprobar cuando entré a tu casa._

_-¿Y?_

_-Me preguntaba qué clase de youkais habitan en este mundo._

_-¿Eh?- "¿Youkais en mi mundo?"_

_-Necesito saberlo para que pueda pelear con ellos._

"_No cabe duda de que los hermanos se parecen en ciertos aspectos"_ pensó Kagome. Afortunadamente Sesshomaru no vio la cara que puso Kagome cuando se le cruzó ese pensamiento o lo habría adivinado en seguida.

_-¿Qué te hace creer que hay youkais en mi época?_

_-¿Cómo?_

Sesshomaru se había quedado sorprendido. En ese lugar no existían los youkais. Le parecía imposible de creer.

_-Los únicos youkais que existen en mi mundo son los que Inu-Yasha ha traído, excepto por los youkais de las raíces secas-_ mencionó Kagome como recordando qué clase de youkais habían estado en su mundo la última vez.

_-¿No existen los youkais?-_ preguntó perplejo. Aún no lo podía creer.

_-No, en mi mundo no existe ninguna amenaza para los humanos, excepto la naturaleza y la humanidad._

_-Es increíble… ¿Es que acaso no existe nada en este mundo que pueda recordarme al mío?_

_-Mmm… a decir verdad, tu mundo es mi mundo, sólo que el tiempo es el que los divide, el espacio no._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Que para mí tu mundo es lo que solía ser mi mundo antes de que yo existiera. Es por eso que en tu mundo existen personas que se parecen a mis amigos (como mi amigo Houyo) o a…_

Calló en ese instante. Recordar que Kykio se parecía a ella y que Inu-Yasha tenía problemas para decidirse entre la una y la otra era el simple de hecho de que ambas eran como dos gotas de agua. Sesshomaru conocía a Kykio y en su momento Inu-Yasha había intentado culpar a Sesshomaru por la muerte de Kykio, cosa que el taiyoukai no permitió, peroi también supo que al final había vuelto a la vida, pero ignoraba cómo.

_-No tienes que preocuparte de que un youkai te ataque… aquí estarás a salvo._

Sesshomaru aún estaba analizando lo que Kagome le había explicado, pero un olor dulce e inexplicable había penetrado en el olfato del taiyoukai y había llamado su atención. Era inexplicable, aunque sonara raro para él la propia descripción del aroma, no podía encontrar una que se le pareciera… era como sentir la miel sobre un rosa en todo su esplendor.

_-¡Hermana!_

_-¿Sí!_

_-¡Llamó tu amiga Ayumi, dice que le hables cuando termines de bañarte!_

"_Es cierto"_ recordó Kagome la razón por la que había peleado con Inu-Yasha _"Los exámenes están cerca, debo ponerme a estudiar cuanto antes"_

¡Es verdad! Ahora que Sesshomaru se encontraba con ella¿como rayos haría Kagome para mantenerlo vigilado mientras ella asistía al colegio?

"_Ya se me hacía difícil mantener vigilado a Inu-Yasha cuando se encuentra en mi mundo¿pero qué puedo hacer con el hermano?" _

La única solución que le vino a la cabeza era loca y descabellada ¿pero acaso tenía otra opción?

"_¡NOOO¡Tendré que llevármelo a la escuela!"_ pensó Kagome a punto de darle un infarto y pensando en lo que diría Sesshomaru cuando se entere.

continuara...


	4. SECRETOS REVELADOS

NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS: Esperamos que les guste mucho este capítulo. ¡Gracias Por Los Reviews!

CAPÍTULO 4

"SECRETOS REVELADOS"

Inu-Yasha caminaba abatido hacia la aldea pero al divisarla no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia. Después de todo, aquel lugar era donde había pasado momentos apacibles con Kagome después de una dura batalla.

_-Oye Inu-Yasha…_

Inu-Yasha miró a ver de donde provenía la voz. Shippou se encontraba junto Inu-Yasha, a sus pies.

_-¿No crees que deberíamos seguir buscando?-_ preguntó el pequeño kitsune- _Puede que Kagome aún esté viva, esperando que vayamos por ella._

_-No te hagas ilusiones Shippou-_ dijo Inu-Yasha con voz ahogada.

_-Shippou tiene razón Inu-Yasha-_ comentó Sango- _Después de todo no encontramos el cuerpo de Kagome en ninguna parte._

_-¡Cállense!-_ gritó Inu-Yasha. Todos lo miraron asombrados, no era la primera vez que lo veían así, pero aún así les impresionó observar las lágrimas fluir de sus ojos y recorrer su cara- _¡Entiendan que Kagome no está ni volverá a estar con nosotros, se fue y no volverá¿Por qué no se resignan de una vez por todas?_

Salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el árbol sagrado, la noche había caído y una hermosa luna llena era la única luz que alumbraba el bosque, y la única testigo de la tristeza del hanyou.

Al llegar al árbol lo observó durante un rato. Ahí había sido la primera vez que había visto a Kagome, recordó cómo la había confundido con Kykio, pero quien lo culparía se parecían tanto, o al menos eso había pensado en aquel momento, realmente eran diferentes, eran muy diferentes… ella fue quien lo había liberado del conjuro que hace 500 años Kykio había puesto sobre él. También recordó que ella le había entregado a Tetsaiga después de haberla quitado del campo que la protegía, ella le enseñó cómo usarla al principio, ella había sido su compañera, tanto en los momentos malos como en los buenos, ella había…'había' esa era la palabra… la que hablaba del pasado, la que aseguraba que él no la volvería a ver, nunca…

_-Kagome…-_ sollozó Inu-Yasha mientras daba un golpe duro a la tierra, había recordado que antes de perderla había discutido con ella- _Fui un tonto._

_-Inu-Yasha…-_ dijo una voz detrás de él.

Inu-Yasha volteó y durante una milésima de segundo creyó ver a Kagome, pero eso desapareció cuando reconoció a la sacerdotisa.

_-Kykio…_

_-Inu-Yasha… ¿Te sientes mal por la muerte de Kagome?-_ preguntó Kykio mientras se agachaba frente a él.

_-¿Tú también piensas que está muerta?_

_-Para un humano es imposible sobrevivir de una caída así-_ dijo Kykio mirando al suelo y evitando un poco la mirada del hanyou- _No importa que sea alguien con un fuerte poder espiritual._

_-Yo… no puedo darme por vencido-_ su voz denotaba determinación.

_-¿No puedes o no quieres?-_ preguntó Kykio entornando sus ojos.

_-Ninguna de las dos cosas._

_-Es normal aferrarte a algo cuando sientes que lo has perdido- _dijo Kykio tomándolo de los manos- _Pero no debes pasar por esto solo ¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre ella? Quizá así sea más fácil dejar ir el dolor de la pérdida de alguien que te importaba._

Inu-Yasha le contó a Kykio cómo conoció a Kagome y algunas aventuras que tuvieron, cómo conoció a sus demás amigos y le confesó que extrañaría a Kagome decir 'Osawari' cada vez que él hacía algo que a ella no le parecía.

_-Creo que lo mejor sería ir a avisar a su familia sobre su muerte. En parte me siento responsable, ya que yo la arrastré a este mundo._

_-¿Cómo hacía ella para venir aquí?_

Inu-Yasha dudó, pues nunca le había contado a nadie, excepto a sus amigos, sus compañeros de viaje.

_-¿Qué pasa?-_ preguntó Kykio notando la desconfianza- _¿No me digas que no confías en mí?_

_-Eh…no es eso, es que…_

_-De cualquier forma nunca pensé que volverías a confiar en mí-_ poniéndose de pie.

_-¡Por el pozo!-_ exclamó Inu-Yasha viendo que Kykio tenía intenciones de irse, realmente no quería estar solo.

_-¿El pozo?_

_-El pozo devora-huesos._

_-¿Cómo es eso posible?_

_-Yo no sé, sólo sé que Kagome y yo logramos traspasar por ahí para viajar de una época a otra._

_-Ya veo…-_ murmuró mientras se alejaba.

_-¡Espera Kykio!_

Kykio volteó y sólo pudo ver cómo Inu-Yasha la atraía hacia sí, fundiéndola en un abrazo interminable.

_-Ahora que Kagome no está no quiero perderte a ti también._

_-No te preocupes Inu-Yasha-_ dijo soltándose y con una sonrisa en los labios, lo que había dicho Inu-Yasha había confirmado su teoría- _No lo harás._

_-Kykio…_

_-Volveré dentro de un par de días, nos veremos de nuevo aquí._

Diciendo esto desapareció entre la espesura del bosque.

Sobre una montaña se erguía un enorme y majestuoso castillo, pero a pesar de su majestuosidad se podía sentir un ambiente tétrico en el lugar y la noche lo hacía aún más. Aunque la oscuridad reinaba alrededor, Kykio caminó por el lugar hasta llegar a la habitación del dueño.

_-Vaya…veo que nuestra pequeña pelea no fue suficiente para que entiendas que puedo matarte en cualquier momento-_ dijo Naraku amenazando con estar preparado para una batalla de último momento.

_-Vine aquí porque eres el único que puede saber si esa mujer llamada Kagome aún sigue con vida-_ dijo Kykio sin inmutarse a por la amenaza de Naraku.

_-¿Por qué deseas saberlo?-_ preguntó el youkai con un tono de burla y curiosidad.

_-Esa mujer estorba mi camino y no había encontrado la manera de deshacerme de ella-_ dijo con un dejo de desprecio y rencor- _Pero ahora sé cómo hacerlo y si estás dispuesto a ayudarme, también sería un beneficio para ti._

_-¿Qué te hace pensar que a mí me importa lo que le pase a esa mujer?_

_-Sé que le tienes miedo-_ dijo Kykio con una sonrisa burlona- _Porque temes en el fondo que resulte más peligrosa que yo._

La energía maligna de Naraku que expresaban su furia se apoderó inmediatamente del lugar, un aura maligna comenzó a rodear su ser.

_-¿Estás diciendo que el gran Naraku tiene miedo de una miko cualquiera?_

_-Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que ella no es una miko cualquiera-_ dijo Kykio con calma- _Además…tú mismo has comprobado que sin ella, Inu-Yasha se encuentra indefenso, matarías dos pájaros de un solo tiro._

Naraku pareció meditar sobre esto, pero algo le decía que Kykio tramaba algo más.

_-Y dime… ¿Tú que ganas con todo esto?-_ inquirió Naraku cruzándose de brazos.

_-Eso no te incumbe-_ contestó Kykio tajantemente- _Lo que gane con su muerte es asunto mío, entonces… ¿Quieres escuchar mi plan?_

Naraku lo pensó unos instantes antes de decir:

_-Soy todo oídos._

Después que Kykio le contó lo que tenía en mente, Naraku mandó llamar a Kana para que le muestre donde se encontraba Kagome. A través del espejo que la representante de la nada poseía pudieron ver a Kagome conversando ¿amenamente? con Sesshomaru en lo profundo de un bosque y después vieron como Kagome al terminar de hablar con él se alejó para ir a dormir, dejando al taiyoukai lidiar con sus propios pensamientos.

_-Mañana mandaré a una de mis extensiones a eliminar a la chica-_ dijo Naraku haciendo que con un movimiento de su mano Kana se fuera- _No es conveniente que la ataquemos con Sesshomaru cerca de ella._

_-No creo que la defienda-_ aseguró Kykio.

_-No es cuestión de que la defienda, sino que piense que lo estoy atacando a él, Sesshomaru es un digno rival del poderoso Naraku-_ añadió con una sonrisa- _Pero no me gustaría enfrentarme a él en estos momentos._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Eso no te incumbe, lo que haga o no haga con Sesshomaru es asunto mío._

Kykio no dijo nada, pues había usado esas mismas palabras y sabía realmente que si Naraku tenía planes para Sesshomaru, no se los iba a decir a ella. Pero no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad acerca de por qué no atacaba a Sesshomaru y a Kagome, quienes representaban una amenaza para él, aunque no quisiera admitirlo¿Por qué no los aniquilaba ahora que estaban juntos y a su merced¿Acaso estaría creando un youkai que pudiera contra ambos¿O es que acaso no tenía un plan todavía para acabar con ellos¿Naraku sin un plan¡Eso es ridículo¿O es que prefería tenerlos separados que juntos? Sea cual sea la razón, confiaba plena y ciegamente en que Naraku se desharía de ellos dos, en especial de Kagome…

Al día siguiente vieron como la batalla entre Sesshomaru y el youkai se daba, hasta que Sesshomaru perdió a Tokijin y fue por ella. Lo último de la batalla que vieron fue cuando Kagome cayó en el pozo y cuando el youkai se asomó no vio los cuerpos de ambos al fondo del pozo.

_-Entonces era cierto lo que Inu-Yasha me dijo-_ susurró Kykio.

_-Parece que lograron escapar…_

_-Haz que el youkai destruya el pozo._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque de otra forma volverán y así nunca te librarás de ellos, destruye el pozo y jamás volverás a verlos._

Naraku pareció meditarlo primero, su intención había sido destruir el pozo desde un principio, si Kagome caía en él, era mejor, pero había caído también Sesshomaru. Eso no le llamaba mucho la atención.

"_Después de todo Sesshomaru es el único que se puede comparar conmigo, si él no está no habría alguien que se atreva a decir que hay un taiyoukai que puede compararse conmigo, pero por otro lado me gustaría ser yo mismo el que sea quien destruya a Sesshomaru"_

Sin embargo, Kykio tenía razón. Si no aprovechaba esta oportunidad, ambos volverían, eso significaba tener una batalla también con Kagome.

El informe llegó al youkai quien deshizo el pozo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ocultando el lugar donde había estado y poniendo un campo de fuerza para evitar que alguien intente hacer uno nuevo.

Después de observar por el espejo de Kana como el youkai había deshecho el pozo, asegurando que ni Kagome ni Sesshomaru regresaran, Kykio se levantó y se alejó de Naraku con rapidez.

_-¿Qué pasa Kykio?-_ inquirió Naraku con una sonrisa burlona- _¿No me digas que de pronto me tienes miedo?_

_-No seas arrogante Naraku-_ espetó Kykio con furia-_ Por supuesto que no te tengo miedo, es sólo que recordé algo y necesito darme prisa._

Naraku miró a Kykio abandonar el castillo con bastante prisa, pero en ningún momento se le ocurrió detenerla, por el contrario prefirió seguirla para asegurarse de que lo que haya echo su plan no tuviera nada en contra de él.

Inu-Yasha y los demás llegaron donde se encontraba el pozo o más bien, lo que quedaba del pozo, ya que cuando llegaron vieron que un youkai con el aroma de Naraku estaba destruyendo el portal por el cual viajaba Inu-Yasha y Kagome viajaban de un mundo a otro.

Sin hacerse esperar, Sango lanzó su Hiraikotsu, lo cual hizo que el youkai se diera cuenta de la presencia del grupo.

_-¡Maldito engendro¿Qué es lo que has hecho?-_ preguntó un muy furioso hanyou.

_-Je, je, je- _se burló el youkai- _Sólo hice lo que me mandaron a hacer._

_-¿Lo que le mandaron a hacer?-_ repitió Miroku frunciendo el entrecejo- _¿Naraku te mandó a destruir el pozo devora-huesos?_

_-Je, je, je…así es, fue una lástima que ese sujeto y la sacerdotisa se hayan ido tan pronto, yo que quería divertirme con ellos antes de eliminarlos._

_-¿Sacerdotisa?-_ preguntó incrédula Sango- _¿Estará hablando de Kagome?_

"_O puede ser Kykio"_ pensó Inu-Yasha- _¿De qué sacerdotisa hablas?_

_-Nunca pregunto a mis víctimas sus nombres, pero una sacerdotisa que vestía unos ropajes muy extraños._

_-Eso quiere decir…-_ empezó a decir Shippou.

_-¡Que Kagome está viva!- _gritó Sango con alegría.

_-Pero entonces… ¿Quién es el que estaba con la señorita Kagome?_

_-No importa, lo importante es que Kagome se encuentra a salvo-_ dijo con una sonrisa en su semblante, "Kagome se encuentra a salvo" ¡Cómo se había aliviado al pronunciar estas palabras¡Kagome no había muerto!- _¡Ahora voy a aniquilarte maldito!_- exclamó interrumpiendo sus pensamiento y desenfundando su Tetsaiga- _Prepárate para morir ¡Viento cortante!_

Inu-Yasha logró cortarle una gran parte del cuerpo al youkai, pero aún así el monstruo no parecía inmutarse ante el ataque de Inu-Yasha.

_-Tu espada es poderosa… casi como la de ese sujeto…-_ dijo semincorporándose- _Debo admitir que él era muy poderoso, a pesar de sólo poseer un brazo._

Aquella declaración fue como un balde de agua fría para todos ¿Espada poderosa¿Un sujeto con un solo brazo?

Inu-Yasha se acercó al youkai y poniendo a Tetsaiga cerca de su cuello demandó:

_-Dime¿cómo rayos era ese sujeto físicamente?_

_-¡Je¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diré así nada más?-_ dijo el youkai sin inmutarse de la amenaza del hanyou.

_-Porque si no lo haces tendrás una muerte lenta y dolorosa en lugar de una rápida_- dijo Inu-Yasha con una sonrisa.

_-Si lo que desean saber si esa mujer está a salvo con ese sujeto, déjenme decirles que lo dudo mucho, ya que él era un poderoso youkai, puesto que él pudo herirme con sus garras, mientras que ella era una simple humana_- rió entre dientes.

Ya no había duda de que era Sesshomaru quién se encontraba con Kagome.

_-¿Hacia donde se fueron?-_ preguntó Miroku.

_-Cayeron dentro del pozo después de recibir uno de mis golpes, pero lo bueno es que me encargué de que esos sujetos no volvieran a parecerse por aquí otra vez._

_-¡Oh, no!-_ grito Shippou- _¿Eso significa que Sesshomaru en el mundo de Kagome?_

_-¡Kagome!-_ gritó Inu-Yasha mientras corría hacia donde una vez había estado el pozo y deteniéndose al ver cómo se encontraba en ruinas el lugar entero.

_-Es inútil, no podrán reconstruirlo y de poder hacerlo, les tomaría un largo tiempo regresarlo a su antigua forma._

Al escuchar esto Inu-Yasha no pudo evitar sentir ira, frustración e incapacidad, al mismo tiempo.

_-¡Viento cortante!-_ gritó Inu-Yasha.

_-No funcionará ese truco dos veces-_ usando su propio poder para detener el viento cortante- _¡Toma esto!-_ dijo el youkai lanzando una bola inmensa de trueno.

_-¡Bakuryuha!-_ gritó a su vez Inu-Yasha al ver que su viento cortante había sido rechazado.

Unos segundos después ya no había youkai e Inu-Yasha parecía un poco más calmado, pero cuando volvió hacia el pozo destruido se sintió como escoria. Una vez más le había fallado a Kagome, que lejanas le parecían las palabras que momentos antes había pronunciado: "Kagome se encuentra a salvo", y todo era su culpa.

_-Inu-Yasha…-_ dijo Shippou subiendo en su hombro.

_-Lo único que no me queda claro es cómo Naraku sabía que el pozo es el medio que usa la señorita Kagome para viajar de su época a la nuestra._

_-¿Cree que Naraku haya vigilado a Kagome?- _preguntó Sango.

_-No lo creo, de ser así lo hubiera hecho antes._

_-¿Entonces?_

_-El youkai nos dijo que su única misión era destruir el pozo, pero…de cualquier forma que lo vea no tiene sentido para mí._

_-¿Cómo dice?_

_-Si la señorita Kagome hubiera estado realmente muerta, como nosotros creíamos, destruir el pozo no lo llevaba a nada, pero si ella estuviera viva necesitaría estar seguro de que ella estuviera en su propio mundo para que al destruirlo se asegurara de que no regrese._

_-Quizá Kagome fue a buscar algo a su época-_ sugirió Shippou.

_-Lo dudo mucho, lo más seguro es que ella haya venido hasta aquí con la intención de venir a demostrarnos que se encontraba sana y salva-_ comentó Sango.

_-Me sigo haciendo las mismas preguntas ¿Cómo Naraku sabía del poder del pozo y con qué objetivo lo destruiría? Después de todo, la señorita Kagome posee un fragmento de la perla, no le sirve a Naraku la perla incompleta._

_-¿Es posible que Naraku no supiera de nuestro fragmento?-_ volvió a sugerir Shippou- _Después de todo el fragmento que Kagome poseía lo encontramos hace poco._

_-Eso es posible, aunque viéndolo desde ese punto de vista… eso nos deja una pequeña ventaja, ya que el poder de Naraku sobre la perla no está completado gracias al fragmento que la señorita posee, aunque eso no significa que su poder es pequeño._

_-Pero aún así… ¿Cómo se habrá enterado?-_ indagó Sango.

_-Kykio se lo dijo-_ dijo Inu-Yasha con la cabeza baja.

_-¿Eh!-_ exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

Había estado escuchando la conversación de sus amigos, sin decir una palabra, ni siquiera se había atrevido a suspirar, se había encontrado tan absorto tanto en la conversación como en sus pensamientos, hasta que decidió decir la verdad, por más que sus amigos lo culpasen, se lo merecía después de todo.

_-Kykio se lo dijo…-_ repitió Inu-Yasha-_ Le dijo a Naraku acerca del pozo… y de cómo funcionaba para Kagome…_

_-¿Pero cómo lo supo la señorita Kykio?-_ interrogó Miroku, aunque él ya conocía la respuesta, quería escucharla del propio hanyou.

_-Porque…-_ empezó a decir Inu-Yasha con voz ahogada pero firme- _Yo le conté acerca de Kagome y el pozo._

_-¿QUÉ!-_ gritó Shippou- _¿Entonces tú eres el responsable de que Kagome se encuentre atrapada en su época con Sesshomaru?_

_-¡Cállate enano!-_ ordenó Inu-Yasha, ya bastante tenía consigo mismo para que un cachorro viniera a reclamarle.

_-Por ahora no podemos hacer nada-_ sentenció Miroku dando fin a la discusión antes de que empeorara- _Lo único que podemos hacer es reconstruir el pozo para asegurar el retorno de la señorita Kagome._

_-Lo mejor será ir a descansar para que mañana tengamos fuerza para reconstruirlo-_ sugirió Sango.

_-Pienso que Sango tiene razón, ahora estamos cansados por la batalla y…-_ Miroku se había detenido al ver que Inu-Yasha no los escuchaba y comenzaba a cavar la tierra, de tal forma que encontrara donde estaban enterrados los restos del portal. Movía escombros, árboles, todo para localizar el lugar preciso donde una vez había estado.

Miroku, Sango, Shippou y Kirara regresaron juntos a la aldea para descansar. De nada servía que intentaran persuadir a Inu-Yasha, si no los iba escuchar.

Al caer la noche, Inu-Yasha fue a donde se encontraba el árbol sagrado, estaba tan cansado por el esfuerzo físico que sentía que no se podría levantar en días. Quiso dormir hasta que una serpiente caza-almas llegó a él, al levantar la vista vio a Kykio parada a unos cuantos metros de él.

_-¡Kykio!-_ exclamó el hanyou- _¿Cómo pudiste?... ¿Acaso sabías que Kagome estaba viva?-_ Kykio no hablaba y no se movía- _¡Respóndeme¿Tú sabías acerca de Kagome?_

_-Yo no tenía idea de que esa mujer aún seguía con vida Inu-Yasha-_ mintió Kykio.

_-¿Entonces cómo Naraku se enteró que Kagome viajaba por el pozo?-_ preguntó Inu-Yasha indignado porque presentía que ella mentía- _Nunca él había hecho nada de ese estilo, nunca había enviado a alguno de los suyos a tratar de destruir el pozo ¿No crees que es mucha coincidencia de que al día siguiente, después que te conté acerca del pozo, éste haya sido destruido por una extensión de Naraku?_

_-Inu-Yasha…-_ dijo Kykio fingiendo indignación-_ ¿No crees que es más probable que Naraku haya mandado a alguno de sus sirvientes a escuchar lo que decíamos?_

_-¡No mientas!-_ gritó Inu-Yasha- _¡No detecté la presencia de Naraku o alguna de sus criaturas ayer por la noche!_

_-¿Puedes detectar incluso la presencia de los insectos?- _preguntó con su sonrisa calculadora.

Inu-Yasha calló. A pesar de su olfato él no era capaz de decir si algún insecto estaba cerca, a menos de que estuviera volando, pues sus oídos lo percibirían, pero si se encontraba en algún árbol…

_-Perdón…_- se disculpó- _Es que enterarme de todo esto…_

_-Inu-Yasha…_- comenzó a decir Kykio mientras lo abrazaba- _Pero tienes que pensar que quizá ahora ella está bien…_

Pero en ese momento el hanyou recordó que su medio hermano estaba con ella y la imagen de Sesshomaru matando a Kagome con sus garras invadió su mente y sus pensamientos.

"_No… debo rescatarla, ya que Sesshomaru está con ella"_ pensó Inu-Yasha, mientras abrazaba a Kykio con fuerza, intentando así, calmar todos los sentimientos confusos que llenaban sus pensamientos…

continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

"CONOCIENDO MÁS EL NUEVO MUNDO"

Kagome no sabía qué hacer. La idea de llevar al taiyoukai a su escuela no le parecía buena ¡Ni siquiera le agradaba la idea de que el hanyou fuera! Y su hermano que tiene peor carácter, mucho menos. Debía admitir que durante la cena se portó muy bien, de hecho Sesshomaru se había quedado tan callado que apenas notaron su presencia.

Kagome y Sesshomaru subieron juntos a la habitación de ésta y apenas entró Sesshomaru se sentó sobre las mantas que estaban en el suelo, que era donde Kagome le había dicho que iba a dormir. Ella por su parte se sentó en la silla y sacando sus libros y sus cuadernos con notas se puso a estudiar y a hacer sus ejercicios de matemáticas. Sesshomaru parecía que podía permanecer sentado toda la noche sin hacer el menor movimiento, cosa que agradeció la miko en su interior. Desgraciadamente, se estaba exasperando, los problemas de matemáticas no le salían y todavía debía ver sus tareas de inglés y otras de física…

"_¡Ah, estas son las veces en que prefiero estar con mis amigos buscando los fragmentos de la Shikon en lugar de estar torturándome de esta manera!"_ pensó Kagome suspirando.

Sesshomaru supo que algo no andaba bien en la vida de la miko, pero se mantuvo callado. Vio la hora en su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde y tendría que despertarse temprano, pero creyó que podría seguir estudiando un poco más, aunque al fijarse que Sesshomaru no tenía planeado dormirse, ella tampoco sintió muchos deseos de hacerlo. Aunque pensándolo mejor… quizá se sentiría más tranquila si al menos él se fuera a dormir.

_-Oye Sesshomaru…-_ comenzó Kagome.

_-¿Qué?_

_-Si gustas puedes recostarte y dormir, no tienes que estar despierto toda la noche._

_-Para tu información no estoy acostumbrado a dormir temprano y tampoco estoy acostumbrado a dormir en la misma que habitación que una humana, por lo tanto eso me hace sentir incómodo._

Kagome no replicó y volvió a concentrarse en sus estudios. La verdad es que estaba empezando a detestar las matemáticas. Decidió dejar a un lado esa tarea y concentrarse en la de inglés, pero viendo que tampoco podía resolverla decidió ir por física, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que necesitaba los apuntes de alguien porque el libro no le era de mucha utilidad en esos momentos.

"_Ni modos, creo que tendré que irme a dormir y mañana le pediré a Ayumi sus apuntes"_ pensó Kagome, pero al levantarse de sus silla…

_-¡Ouch!_

_-¡Lo siento mucho!-_ se disculpó Kagome, al parecer había golpeado a Sesshomaru con la silla al levantarse. Después de todo su cuarto no es muy amplio.

_-¡Estúpida¿Qué rayos…?_

_-¡Ya te dije que no me llames de esa manera! Además fue un accidente._

Sesshomaru parecía no creerle puesto que la vio con unos ojos llenos de rencor. Eso le hizo pensar a Kagome que apenas él estuviera libre del conjuro la aniquilaría.

"_Por el momento estoy a salvo"_ recordó.

Después de aquella escena con el taiyoukai, Kagome se subió a su cama, pero ni siquiera se recostó. Temía dormir, ya que si dormía Sesshomaru podría aprovechar para despedazarla. Lo malo era que el sueño le estaba ganando y no podía descuidarse ni un momento.

"_Me han pasado tantas cosas el día de hoy que realmente quisiera ir a dormir, pero si lo hago es muy posible que Sesshomaru me mate"_ trató de recordarse _"Deberé quedarme despierta el tiempo que sea necesario"_

Sesshomaru tenía los ojos cerrados pero no dormía, como bien sabía Kagome. Sin embargo, el taiyoukai debía admitir que aquella humana era bastante fuerte, pues otro humano ya habría caído de cansancio.

"_Después de todo lo que pasamos este día hubiera jurado que se dormiría enseguida"_ prensó el taiyoukai.

Kagome decidió mantenerse despierta estudiando libros de geografía y de las diferentes formas de cultura de otros países, a lo mejor se le ocurría algo que inventar para poder ocultar las cosas extrañas de Sesshomaru y de su procedencia. Este estudio la mantuvo despierta toda la noche. Después, como no quería quedarse dormida porque se recordó que tenía que ir a la escuela para no atrasarse más, decidió preparar el desayuno para la familia.

_-Oye, Sesshomaru ¿Vas a querer la misma carne que ayer?-_ preguntó Kagome sacando un paquete de filetes del refrigerador.

_-¿Acaso tengo opción?_

_-¿Realmente no quieres que la ponga en el fuego o algo así?_

_-Sólo dámela-_ dijo tomando el pedazo de carne que Kagome había sacado del empaque.

_-¡Espera es que…!_

Sesshomaru no esperó a que Kagome terminara la frase y le dio un mordisco. Después de probarla frunció el gesto en señal de que no le gustó.

_-Este pedazo está congelado-_ dijo devolviéndoselo.

_-Era lo que intentaba decirte-_ dijo Kagome poniéndolo sobre un tazón para que se descongelara-_ como ha estado mucho tiempo en el congelador es normal que esté dura y no tenga el mismo sabor._

_-¿Congelador?_

Kagome reprimió una risa, puesto que la curiosidad de Sesshomaru le parecía encantadora, pero luego al recordar como se pone cuando se burlan de él, se puso seria y le mostró el refrigerador.

_-Aquí permanecen los alimentos en buen estado y los que se conservan por poco tiempo se meten en la parte de arriba que es el congelador-_ le explicó abriendo las puertas y mostrándole qué tipos de comida iban en cada sección.

Mientras Kagome preparaba el desayuno y de paso el almuerzo que llevarían a la escuela, Sesshomaru se sentó en una de las sillas para ver cómo Kagome trabajaba en la cocina. Las pocas veces que había visto a un humano haciendo esas tareas era cuando se asomaba por las cocinas para ver qué tanto hacía Rin. De momento se preguntó si Jaken la estaría vigilando como es debido.

Kagome le sirvió a Sesshomaru el desayuno. Mientras comían, decidió explicarle a Sesshomaru que la idea de llevarlo a la escuela traería unas cuantas incomodidades.

_-Escucha Sesshomaru…-_ comenzó Kagome con un poco de cautela- _Verás como te he dicho anteriormente en mi mundo las cosas son diferentes…_

Sesshomaru clavó su mirada en la miko, cosa que la incomodó aún más, pero ella armándose de valor le comenzó a explicar a Sesshomaru que tendría que excusarle a la escuela por la forma en como viste, como actúa, su apariencia y el hecho de por qué estaba él en su casa. A cada palabra Sesshomaru se molestaba más, sin embargo, se mantenía callado, ya que si hacía algo que a la miko no le gustara utilizaría el conjuro.

_-¿Ya terminaste con todo ese tipo de estupideces?-_ le espetó Sesshomaru, que estaba harto del comportamiento de Kagome.

_-Creo que por el momento es todo… si ocurre algo tú sólo debes asentir y dejarme hablar._

_-Haz lo que quieras._

Minutos después su familia también bajaba a comer. La mamá de Kagome se sorprendió de ver a su hija levantada, debido a que siempre que Kagome regresaba de sus viajes dormía hasta tarde. Kagome se excusó diciendo que había dormido mucho en la época antigua y que por eso estaba descansada. No quería que su madre se preocupara por ella. Aunque todos se lo creyeron, Sesshomaru miró a Kagome con incredulidad y una mirada acusadora.

Mientras caminaban hacia la escuela, Kagome rogaba porque no se encontraran con sus amigas aún, puesto que ellas le armarían una rueda de prensa mucho peor que cuando preguntaban por Inu-Yasha, sin embargo, parecía que la miko esperaba mucho del destino.

_-¡Kagome!_

Las amigas de Kagome se dirigían hacia ella y parecían muy interesadas en saber quien era ese apuesto chico que la acompañaba. Kagome les dijo la mentira que había estado planeando para cuando tuviera que presentar a Sesshomaru.

_-Bueno chicas, creo que lo mejor será que me apresure, ya que tengo que ir a la oficina del director._

_-¿Así que ya te dijeron?-_ preguntó su amiga Ayumi.

_-¿Ya me dijeron qué?-_ preguntó Kagome, confusa.

_-Le hable a tu mamá para dejarle el recado, aunque estoy segura que la escuela también le dio el mensaje._

_-¿Qué mensaje?_

_-Que debías ir a ver al director cuando regreses a clase.-_ respondió Eri, quien parecía estar más enterada que Kagome.

_-No lo sabía…_

_-Bueno, mejor vas a verlo antes de que empiecen las clases ¿no?-_ sugirió Yuka.

_-Tienes razón.-_ dijo Kagome preguntándose qué querría el director.

Kagome se despidió de sus amigas y pidió a Sesshomaru que la siguiera.

Una vez que se presentó en la oficina de la secretaria del director para concertar una cita inmediata, la actitud de Kagome cambió. Este cambio no pasó inadvertido para el taiyoukai. La secretaria anunció a Kagome y la hizo pasar.

Sesshomaru creyó por la actitud de la miko que el tal "director" debía ser un ser demasiado poderoso. Se preguntó cómo sería en un campo de batalla y qué clase de poderes tenía para que todos le tuvieran respeto. Fue una gran sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel a quien la miko temía era un simple humano, de complexiones gruesas, edad avanzada con unos cristales a su alrededor (Sesshomaru no conocía los lentes).

_-Señorita Higurashi-_ saludó el directo con un tono que denotaba una falsa sorpresa e invitándola a sentarse-_ ¿A qué debo este privilegio?-_ preguntó haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

_-Bueno, verá… es que…-_ Kagome estaba nerviosa, pero hizo acopio de su valor y prosiguió-_ tengo un invitado que ha venido a estudiar desde lejos las costumbres de nuestro país. Eso incluye cómo se ejerce la enseñanza en las escuelas secundarias, señor._

_-¿Quién es este joven?-_ inquirió el director, notando los rasgos característicos de Sesshomaru, quien tenía el semblante más serio de lo habitual.

_-Este es Sesshomaru y proviene de una de las aldeas que se encuentran en las montañas de Siam-_ mintió Kagome.

_-¿Siam? Humm… eso está bastante lejos._

_-Bueno… como se está quedando en mi casa se me pidió que yo fuera su guía y no me apartara de él._

_-Ya veo…_

_-Por eso yo… quería pedirle que… pues… que lo pusiera conmigo en mi salón._

_-¿Habla japonés?_

_-Sí, señor, pero es muy reservado-_ respondió Kagome.

_-¿Y usted se hará completamente responsable de él?_

_-Absolutamente, asumiré cualquier responsabilidad._

_-De acuerdo, le concedo el permiso._

_-¿De verdad? Gracias, señor director- _dijo Kagome con ademán de irse, pero la voz del director la detuvo.

_-Antes de que se vaya Higurashi…_

Kagome se quedó viendo la figura del director que se había levantado de su sillón.

_-Quiero dejarle algo en claro-_ dijo el director con voz autoritaria- _Algo que le dije a su madre cuando la mandé a llamar a usted, pero fue ella quien se presentó._

_-¿Mi madre…?_

_-Y es que- _prosiguió el director como si no hubiese habido interrupción alguna-_ Me sorprende ver a una alumna tan brillante como usted esté derrochando su futuro. Según su reporte académico, hasta hace un año usted comenzó a faltar a clases y esas faltas ocasionaron ciertos retrasos, por lo que usted solicitó clases especiales a las cuales tampoco asistió; desde ese entonces usted comenzó a faltar con más frecuencia aprobando sus materias con el mínimo que se exige cuando en el pasado usted se encontraba entre las diez primeras de la lista de excelencia-_ A esta mención Kagome bajó la cabeza-_ Le repetiré lo mismo que a su madre y es que no aprobamos a los alumnos por sus méritos pasados sino por los actuales y que si usted no corrige esto inmediatamente nos veremos en la obligación de hacer que vuelva a tomar el curso ¿He dejado en claro lo que dije?_

_-Sí, señor._

_-Bien, puede retirarse._

Al salir, Kagome tenía ganas de desaparecer. Tenía aquel sentimiento de culpa por no poder aprobar sus exámenes. El director había estado en lo cierto cuando había dicho que ella solía ser una de las mejores estudiantes, pero eso cambió el día que conoció a Inu-Yasha. Sesshomaru notó la cara de tristeza y preocupación de Kagome.

Ya en el salón las chicas inmediatamente rodearon a Sesshomaru, haciéndole preguntas y tocando sus vestimentas. El taiyoukai al verse rodeado de tantas humanas quiso hacer caso a sus instintos, iba a levantar la mano para usar su garras, más al ver la expresión de la miko dejó caer sus brazos en señal de resignación. Las amigas de Kagome se habían acercado a ella para saber su entrevista con el director y ella les contó todo, a lo cual sus amigas estuvieron de acuerdo con el director de que era una lástima que su promedio haya bajado tanto.

Durante las clases (las cuales Sesshomaru no entendía, puesto que las primeras fueron inglés, matemáticas y química) Kagome estuvo tratando de prestar atención, pero desgraciadamente se le hacía difícil concentrarse, debido a que las palabras del director aún resonaban en su cabeza y sus amigas no habían sido de mucha ayuda al darle la razón al director.

La campana que anunciaba la hora de descanso fue un alivio tanto para el taiyoukai como para la miko. Sesshomaru estaba harto de ver cosas que no entendía y Kagome necesitaba un poco de tiempo para poder relajarse. Subieron a la azotea, donde apenas Kagome sintió la brisa comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor. Suspiró y se recargó en la reja y con los ojos cerrados comenzó a idear una forma en la que pudiera salir adelante esta vez en sus estudios, pero desgraciadamente en la única solución que podía ver era que se quedara durante un largo período en su época y se olvidara de la época Sengoku. Pero al pensar en sus amigos y en la Shikon no Tama…

Kagome sintió un sentimiento de miedo en su interior y al subir la mirada, pudo entender por qué su instinto se había activado. Sesshomaru estaba ahí cruzado de brazos, observándola, pero no como antes, sino la observaba con un odio terrible, tal y como observaba antes a los humanos o como observaba a su medio hermano.

_-¿Qué pasa Sesshomaru?_

_-Nada.-_ respondió secamente.

Desvió la mirada y Kagome supuso que estaba hambriento. Sacó de su caja un gran almuerzo. Invitó a Sesshomaru a comer con ella pero Sesshomaru sólo refunfuñó y se sentó con ella a regañadientes puesto que, creyendo conocer el carácter de la humana, usaría el conjuro para obligarlo. Ambos comieron la mitad del almuerzo (que resulto estar deliciosa, aunque el taiyoukai no lo quisiera admitir) pero al ver que los ánimos de Sesshomaru no se calmaban, Kagome decidió preguntarle aunque estaba segura de que la llamaría una entrometida.

_-Sesshomaru… ¿Pasa algo?_

_-No._

_-Desde hace rato te veo más…-_ Kagome iba a decir gruñón., pero lo pensó mejor-_ contrariado que de costumbre._

_-No me pasa nada y aunque me pasara algo no se lo contaría a una miko tan débil como tú.-_ Kagome recordando que esa solía ser una de las groserías de Inu-Yasha, no pudo evitar replicar.

_-Pues para ser una miko tan débil te tengo bastante bien controlado._

Comprendiendo que se había sobrepasado se tapó rápidamente la boca y miró a Sesshomaru para ver su reacción, que era exactamente como la había previsto.

_-¡Baka¡¿Es que acaso no crees que sé eso¡Eso es lo que me tiene más furioso!-_ dijo golpeando el piso.

Afortunadamente el daño no fue grande, pero aún así asustó un poco a Kagome, sin embargo, no retrocedió. Como había visto tantas veces esas reacciones en el hanyou decidió hablarle de la misma manera.

_-¡¿Entonces por qué rayos no me dices qué es lo que te tiene molesto?!_

Sesshomaru se sorprendió de que ella le haya respondido de esa manera, ninguna humana o youkai se hubiese atrevido a enfrentarse a él de esa forma, pero recordando cómo se había comportado antes en la oficina del director tampoco él vaciló.

_-¿Acaso te parece poco que seas tú quien me mantiene controlado y en la primera oportunidad que un viejo sin ningún poder en especial te haga temblar más que yo, al que hasta el mismo Naraku tiene cuidado de darme más motivos para acabarlo?_

Sesshomaru había dicho esto tan rápido y con un tono lleno de odio que a Kagome le costó un rato asimilar lo que había dicho. De pronto encontró el motivo por el cual Sesshomaru estaba enojado y tuvo que buscar la forma de explicarle por qué se había comportado así frente al director.

_-El director… tiene otros… poderes, diferentes a los que tú imaginas._

_-¿Cómo cuáles?-_ preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Afortunadamente la siguiente hora la tenían libre. Así que Kagome terminó explicándole a Sesshomaru por qué tenía ella que ir a la escuela y por qué para ella el director era una figura importante a la que se tenía que respetar. Sesshomaru siempre había pensado que las vidas de los humanos eran fáciles, pero al escuchar la explicación de la miko empezó a preguntarse cómo es que los humanos terminaron siendo la raza más resistente si ellos mismos se complicaban tanto.

_-Vaya miko, ustedes los humanos son complicados._

_-Deja de llamarme miko, tengo un nombre y es Kagome. De verdad que eres idéntico a Inu-Yasha._

Kagome había dicho aquello sin pensarlo, era la primera vez que hacía esa referencia en voz alta. Cuando se dio cuenta vio la ira de Sesshomaru ir en aumento.

_-¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!_

_-Mira, lo que sucede es que no quise hacer la comparación, pero…_

_-¡Jamás te atrevas a compararnos de nuevo!_

_-De acuerdo, no lo volveré a decir en voz alta-_ murmuró Kagome creyendo que no la escucharía pero por un momento olvido lo del oído de Sesshomaru.

_-¡No vuelvas a insinuar que ese hanyou y yo tenemos algo en común!_

_-Pues sabes… tan sólo la reacción que estas teniendo aclara más mis insinuaciones._

Sesshomaru abrió la boca para replicar pero entendió rápidamente la indirecta de Kagome y decidió quedarse callado. Kagome sonrió, más Sesshomaru pudo notar que no era una sonrisa de burla, sino una sonrisa que denotaba que le agradaba que haya entendido lo que dijo.

La siguiente clase que les tocaba era gimnasia. Kagome intentó convencer al entrenador de que Sesshomaru no podía hacer ningún deporte debido a que su religión no se lo permitía. Por desgracia, en aquel momento una pelota fue directamente a Sesshomaru y para rechazarla le dio una patada que terminó entrando en la portería. Kagome se tapó los ojos pensando que la coincidencia no pudo ser menos oportuna. Trató de convencer después al maestro que Sesshomaru no podía cambiarse las ropas y que por lo tanto no era válido que jugara. Aunque al maestro no le importó.

Kagome jaló a Sesshomaru para que recordara que aquellos eran juegos y no debía tomarse en serio ni las burlas ni la competencia. Sesshomaru un poco harto de que la miko le estuviera recordando a cada rato esas cosas, estuvo feliz de tener una oportunidad de alejarse de ella. Sin embargo, Kagome no desvió casi nunca la mirada, lo cual resultó que de vez en cuando le dieran en la cabeza con el balón.

Después de eso tuvieron unas clases más, las cuales Sesshomaru encontró más interesantes que las anteriores, puesto que eran de historia y de geografía. Sin embargo, después de haber tenido aquella charla con Kagome en la azotea de la escuela, comprendió que la vida de la miko era muy dura y por los comentarios que a veces hacía parecía que el idiota de su medio hermano no hacía nada para ayudarla, sino que la perjudicaba y la utilizaba para poder encontrar los fragmentos.

La campana de la escuela anunció el fin de clases y los estudiantes salieron de los salones más animados que de costumbre, debido a que era sábado y por lo tanto el domingo lo tendrían libre. Las amigas de Kagome se le acercaron para darle la noticia que ella tendría que quedarse a limpiar el salón y que también el lunes tendría que hacerlo por la mañana.

Kagome no se encontraba de humor para hacer el servicio que le correspondía, pero no podía replicar, debido a que por sus faltas muchos compañeros la habían reemplazado en varias ocasiones.

Sesshomaru se quedó con ella, parecía haber sido la atracción de las chicas porque de vez en cuando pasaban un trío de estudiantes para asomarse por el salón y ver a Sesshomaru. Mientras, Kagome limpiaba el pizarrón, ponía en orden el escritorio, barría, etc. Terminó tan agotada, que ni siquiera tenía ganas de esperar hasta llegara su casa para descansar, sino que quería dormir ya. Las ganas se le quitaron cuando vio a Sesshomaru esperando por ella.

La tarde caía y Kagome se daba ánimos para llegar aunque sea a la reja de la escuela, decidió hacer conversación con Sesshomaru, que iba siguiéndola casi detrás, para ver si eso la desperezaba.

_-¿Qué te ha parecido un día de clases común?_

_-No me interesa mucho este lugar-_ Sesshomaru no ayudaba mucho.

_-Vamos, debió haberte gustado algo, aunque…_

Kagome no pudo terminar la frase y Sesshomaru al darse cuenta de que ella estaba a punto de caerse la sostuvo a tiempo. Después de asegurarse de que sólo había perdido el conocimiento por agotamiento, la puso en su espalda y decidió seguir él solo hacia el templo, después de todo no era difícil recordar la ruta de regreso.

_-¡Qué chica más rara!-_ dijo encaminándose al templo, sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido desde el momento en que la vio abrazándose a Rin en la orilla del río y de todo lo que les había sucedido después.

continuara...

gracias por los reviews!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

mil disculpas!! TxT yo soy la culpable que no se haya actualizado el fic poruqe me fui de viaje y se me fue subir el fic las autiras son inosentes!! asi que miil disculpas me puede regañar todo lo que quieren me lo meresco TT !!!! emmm difruten del capitulo!!1

CAPÍTULO 6

Kagome se despertó y se sorprendió de ver que estaba en su habitación. Lo único que recordaba haber hecho antes fue salir de la escuela y tratar de entablar una conversación con Sesshomaru. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría dormido o estado inconciente, la verdad no estaba segura de cuál de las dos. De pronto se llevó un susto al darse cuenta que estaba sola en su habitación. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras dando gritos.

_-¡Mamá, Souta, abuelo!-_ llamó Kagome.

Al abrir la puerta de la cocina vio a su madre cocinado la cena, a su abuelo leyendo el periódico y a su hermano jugando con el gato Bujo.

_-¡Kagome, te has levantado!-_ dijo sorprendido su abuelo.

_-¡Hola hermana!-_ saludó Souta- _Creímos que dormirías más._

_-Sí creímos que dormirías hasta mañana-_ comentó su abuelo.

_-¿Todos están bien?-_ preguntó Kagome un poco confundida.

_-¿Por qué no habríamos de estarlo?-_ preguntó Souta.

_-¿Y Sesshomaru?-_ interrogó al notar que no estaba presente.

_-Le dije que podía darse un baño mientras tú dormías, le presté unas ropas viejas que tenía de tu padre, y puse a lavar las suyas-_ explicó su mamá.

Kagome volvió a subir las escaleras y dejó a puerta de su cuarto semiabierta para poder escuchar cuando Sesshomaru saliera del baño.

Cuando entró el medio hermano de Inu-Yasha, Kagome no pudo evitar pensar que se veía bien con el traje de su padre, que era uno parecido al de su abuelo, pero la parte de abajo era de color azul pálido.

_-Veo que has despertado-_ comentó Sesshomaru.

_-Esto… yo…-_ comenzó a decir Kagome. Sesshomaru notó el nerviosismo de la miko- _Pues… quería agradecerte que no hayas… bueno, que no le hayas hecho daño a mi familia._

_-¿Cuál sería el propósito?_

_-¿Eh?_

Pero antes de que Kagome pudiera indagar en la pregunta de Sesshomaru, Souta apareció para preguntar a su hermana si iba a bañarse, a lo que Kagome respondió que sí, salió de su habitación y ya en el baño, comenzó a preguntarse qué había querido decir Sesshomaru, pero pensó que lo mejor sería preguntárselo después.

Al regreso de Kagome del baño, el corazón de Sesshomaru comenzó a latir con violencia debido a que su olfato se había despertado ante la fragancia de Kagome. El taiyoukai jamás había sentido o experimentado algo así, por lo que al principio se asustó, pero algo le decía que aquella sensación no era mala. Kagome al fijar la vista en Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que llevaba su estola consigo.

_-¿Por qué llevas esa estola contigo?-_ preguntó Kagome acercándose a Sesshomaru voluntariamente por primera vez.

_-¿Esto?-_ preguntó Sesshomaru desenrollándola de su cuerpo- _Es mi cola._

_-¿Tu cola?-_ dijo asombrada, pero con aquel dejo de curiosidad que había tenido con las orejas de Inu-Yasha.

Kagome no dejaba de mirarla y después de un momento se atrevió a preguntar si podía tocarla. Como Sesshomaru no respondió, Kagome tomó su silencio como una respuesta afirmativa y se agachó para tocarla. Comenzó a acariciarla, y al notar que era suave la untó entre su cara y aspiró el olor que despedía, el cual le pareció muy rico. Sesshomaru por algún motivo sintió su cuerpo estremecerse de placer, y antes de que él mismo lo notara su cola se colocó alrededor de la cintura de Kagome y la atrajo hacia él. Kagome por su parte se asustó porque por un momento se sintió atrapada y creyó que Sesshomaru podría lastimarla sin duda alguna, pero al ver la expresión de éste, el miedo se disipó. El taiyoukai por su parte se fijó en los labios de la joven y tuvo aquella sensación de probarlos. Ella por su parte, estaba confundida; por un lado sentía deseos de besar al taiyoukai, pero por otro lado, el sólo hecho de besar al medio hermano de Inu-Yasha… Sesshomaru, a quien su cuerpo parecía no responderle, se inclinó levemente para probar aquellos labios, mientras que Kagome por instinto cerró los ojos esperando el contacto entre ambos. Ambos sintieron el roce de los labios…

_-¡Hermana la cena está lista!_

En el acto, ambos se separaron y el hermanito de Kagome entró a la habitación. Furiosa, Kagome regañó a Souta por no tocar antes de entrar y Sesshomaru abrió la ventana para respirar un poco de aire fresco. No podía creer que haya tenido deseos de besar a aquella mujer y lo que era peor… ¡Estuvo a punto de hacerlo!

"_¿Qué rayos me sucedió?"_ se preguntó a sí mismo _"Intenté besarla y no pude controlarme ¡Maldición! No entiendo cómo rayos pude caer…"_

Pero al voltear a ver a Kagome se dio cuenta de que no era el único que estaba sorprendido por lo que había pasado hacía unos instantes. Sin embargo, Kagome sólo sonrió y pidió a Sesshomaru que bajaran a cenar. Mientras cenaban ambos pensaban en aquella escena, aunque a la única que se le notó que estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos era a Kagome, debido a que su familia ya estaba acostumbrada de que Sesshomaru no hable durante la cena. Cuando regresaron a la habitación, ella se puso a estudiar sacando sus libros y apuntes y Sesshomaru se volvió a sentar en su posición de meditación. Ninguno de ellos hablaba de lo que había sucedido y parecía que ambos querían olvidarlo. Kagome no paraba de pensar por qué había sentido deseos de besarlo y cómo verían sus amigos el hecho de que besara a Sesshomaru. Por su parte el gran taiyoukai trataba de no pensar porque al hacerlo ponía en duda sus emociones.

Desde aquella ocasión ambos tuvieron mucho cuidado de estar cerca. Desde luego, a veces eso no se le hacía fácil, debido a que Kagome, a pesar de que ya confiaba más en Sesshomaru porque había demostrado que jamás dañaría a su familia, eso no quería decir que perdería los estribos cuando estuviera en alguna actividad (como las clases de educación física). Llegaron las noticias de que los exámenes que se darían antes de los finales serían dentro de una semana y que la época de exámenes duraría dos semanas. Kagome se puso a estudiar durante las siguientes semanas y Sesshomaru al ver que Kagome realmente se esforzaba por adquirir muchos conocimientos (aunque él dijera que algunos no eran necesarios) decidió ayudarla a estudiar reforzando su memoria, leyendo también algunos libros y tratando de recordarle lo que decían en clase los maestros. Kagome se dio cuenta de que aprendía mucho más con Sesshomaru en una semana de lo que podía memorizar en un mes. El último examen se acercaba y Kagome se encontraba nerviosa, porque no sólo era la materia en la que estaba más baja sino que también era una materia que se le complicaba demasiado, y desgraciadamente Sesshomaru no podía ayudarla puesto que no entendía lo que la materia decía (N/A: en lo personal hubiera sido matemáticas, pero ustedes pueden tener otra materia que se les haga difícil también). En aquella ocasión Kagome se tuvo que sentar a leer sola y no pudo pedir ayuda ni a sus amigas, ya que ellas también estaban ocupadas estudiando.

Durante el examen a Kagome se le notaba angustiada que estaba, cosa que notó de antemano Sesshomaru. Cuando terminó, Kagome fue a ver al maestro puesto que éste le había dicho que vaya a su oficina después de clases. Kagome estuvo en la oficina del profesor durante media hora, mientras Sesshomaru esperaba afuera a que ella saliera. Estaba preocupado por ella, puesto que había estudiado mucho para ese examen en particular, pero ella no puso una buena cara al ver lo que le habían puesto. Cuando Kagome salió, él pudo notar que no levantaba la vista a propósito y que parecía que no deseaba hablar, de hecho parecía como si hubiese llorado ahí dentro. Durante el camino al templo, Kagome no dijo ni una palabra lo cual preocupó a Sesshomaru porque siempre estaba llena de energía y siempre trataba de hacerle conversación a éste, hablándole de cosas nuevas que él no había visto y prometiéndole que se las mostraría al llegar a casa, o contándole algún suceso que pasó hacía mucho tiempo. Fue así como Sesshomaru llegó a aprender muchas más cosas sobre el mundo de Kagome de lo que su propio medio hermano sabía, y eso que él había pasado más tiempo con la miko. En una ocasión, ambos hablaron de los que les pasó a sus familias, una conversación que Sesshomaru jamás había tenido con nadie, ni siquiera con Jaken, lo cual los acercó aún más, aunque ninguno de los dos decía algo al respecto en cierta forma se sentían más conectado que con cualquiera que ellos hubieran estado antes. Pero ahora le preocupaba esta Kagome que se encontraba caminando a su lado, con la vista baja y tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en el semáforo y cruzó la calle sin pensar.

_-¡Cuidado!-_ gritó Sesshomaru al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano y la jalaba.

Inconscientemente al sentir que Kagome estaba en peligro Sesshomaru la abrazó y no dejó de abrazarla, hasta que escuchó a Kagome decir:

_-Estoy bien Sesshomaru._

Sesshomaru se separó de ella y al confirmar que en realidad se encontraba bien la soltó. Aunque Kagome le dio las gracias por salvarla pareció no darle mucha importancia tampoco.

Cuando llegaron al templo Kagome no se dirigió a la casa, sino que se estaba yendo por otro camino, pero recordando que Sesshomaru se encontraba con ella le dijo que no tenía que seguirla y que podía ir a la casa a descansar. Sesshomaru se extrañó de este comportamiento, pues aunque Kagome ya le tenía confianza nunca se alejaba de él, porque en una ocasión ambos se habían dicho que disfrutaban la compañía del otro.

Kagome siguió de largo pensando que Sesshomaru tomaría su consejo, pero el taiyoukai se quedó parado esperando a que ella avanzara una distancia prudente y después la siguió. Vio como Kagome entraba donde se encontraba el pozo y esto llamó más la atención de Sesshomaru, ya que en los últimos días habían tratado de regresar, pero sin ningún resultado. Sesshomaru entró unos minutos después, pero al ver que Kagome no se encontraba de pie frente al pozo como solía hacer antes de saltar, pensó que ya había saltado dentro. Dio un salto hasta llegar a la orilla del pozo y al no ver a Kagome dentro se preguntó dónde estaría. Su respuesta fue un sollozo que sonó detrás de él. Kagome se había escondido detrás de las escaleras. Al parecer no quería que nadie la viera. Al verla así, Sesshomaru no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Rodeó la escalera y se agachó junto a ella y levantándole la cabeza por la barbilla le preguntó:

_-¿Por qué lloras?_

Kagome al ver reflejada la preocupación de Sesshomaru en esos ojos dorados sintió desfallecer. Abrazó a Sesshomaru y llorando sobre su regazo le confesó que todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano, pues al no aprobar ese último examen no había posibilidades de que avanzara de año. Sesshomaru entonces comprendió. La había visto trabajar tanto para que eso no pasara que hasta ella se había sentido un poco aliviada al saber que sus notas habían subido de nuevo en esas últimas pruebas en las que él la había ayudado.

_-No importa lo que digan tus superiores, yo sé que tú lograrás pasar tus finales sin ningún problema-_ la consoló.

_-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?_

_-Porque he visto que cuando te propones algo con mucha determinación logras superar lo que sea._

_-Excepto vencer a Naraku-_ bromeó Kagome, quien se empezaba a sentir mejor con las palabras de Sesshomaru.

_-Eso es algo que tenemos pendiente.-_ dijo Sesshomaru siguiéndole la corriente.

Había aprendido de las bromas al ver a Kagome con sus amigas y también al ver al tal Hojo, quien al observar que Kagome no se separaba de Sesshomaru desistió en sus intentos por conquistarla, pero aún así quedaron como amigos.

_-Gracias por acompañarme-_ dijo Kagome secándose las lágrimas-_ Soy una tonta por dejarme vencer tan fácilmente._

_-Bueno, eso es algo que no volverás a hacer._

_-Sí, bueno… eso lo veremos, después de todo soy una simple humana.-_ dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

_-Yo no creo que seas sólo una simple humana-_ declaró Sesshomaru, serio.

Kagome al verlo se dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru la miraba de una forma distinta a como la había mirado antes. Ni siquiera se comparaba con la mirada de aquella ocasión en la que estuvieron a punto de besarse. Sesshomaru la miraba fijamente, con determinación y sin saber cómo, cuándo ni por qué, sintió las manos de Sesshomaru sobre sus hombros y los labios del taiyoukai sobre los suyos. Kagome no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero poco a poco comenzó a responder a ese beso. Al principio era un beso tierno, de aquellos en los que todavía se pide permiso para saber si lo que hacen está bien, pero conforme se fue alargando el beso también el deseo y la pasión. Se apretaron el uno contra el otro, fundiéndose en un largo abrazo de caricias y besos. Al separarse se miraron el uno al otro sin saber qué decir. Kagome temblaba de nerviosismo y felicidad, mientras que Sesshomaru experimentaba los últimos restos de una explosión que había tenido por dentro al darse cuenta que Kagome correspondía a su beso.

_-Sesshomaru, yo…_

El taiyoukai le puso un dedo sobre los labios haciendo que la chica se callara y dando a entender que era él quien quería hablar.

_-Quiero decirte que aunque lo he estado analizando y va en contra de todo lo que, al menos, solía creer, la verdad es que… me gustas, me siento atraído por ti y sé que si en algún momento llegué a pensar que jamás estaría con una humana era porque no te conocía, o al menos, no te conocía muy bien._

Kagome no pudo creer en esas palabras. Sesshomaru le estaba diciendo que entre todas las criaturas con las que podía estar ella era la elegida por él. No sabía ni qué decir.

_-Sesshomaru, yo, bueno…_

_-Te amo, Kagome._

Kagome se quedó pasmada al oír estas palabras. Realmente no sabía qué hacer. Trató de poner en claro su mente. Desde hacía un tiempo ella sentía algo por el taiyoukai, pero sabiendo lo que éste sentía por los humanos había tratado de ocultar y desechar ese sentimiento que comenzaba a surgir. También estaba el hecho de que se trataba del medio hermano de Inu-Yasha y eso era mucho peor que ella sintiendo algo por el lobo Kouga. Se había preguntado varias veces qué dirían sus amigos y que diría Inu-Yasha si se llegaban a enterar que ella sentía amor por Sesshomaru. Temía que todos ellos la dejaran a un lado si se lo descubrían… y sin embargo, en el fondo estaba segura de lo que quería.

_-Yo también te amo Sesshomaru._

El beso que se dieron fue más intenso y más apasionado que el anterior, pues al disiparse todas sus dudas pudieron expresar con más libertad ese amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Al separarse, pudieron ver que ambos se sentían felices, felices como nunca lo habían estado en mucho tiempo.

Sesshomaru rodeó con un brazo los hombros de Kagome, diciéndole que era seguro que los estuvieran esperando en la casa. Kagome recordó que como no había ido directo a la casa de seguro su familia debía estar preocupada.

Al salir debajo de la escalera, ambos sonrientes, Sesshomaru se detuvo pues detectó un olor que le resultaba muy familiar y fijó su vista en el pozo. Kagome al notar el cambio de actitud de Sesshomaru le preguntó qué le pasaba pero al ver que una figura roja emergía del pozo pudo comprender el cambio de estado del taiyoukai. Inu-Yasha se encontraba frente a ellos con una mirada furiosa y seria al ver la escena que tenía enfrente.

continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

wii hola aqui esta el esperado capitulo 7 !!! muchas gracias por los RR llegamos a 100 eso es un logro!!! les gustaron mucho a mi primi y su amiga!! Muchas garcias por su apoyo !!!!

CAPITULO 7

"TRES CONTRA TRES"

Inu-Yasha se encontraba frente a la nueva pareja con una mirada que denotaba su disgusto al ver a su medio hermano, en especial al verlo con Kagome. No se había fijado, pero cuando vio a Sesshomaru rodeando a Kagome con su… ¿brazo izquierdo¿Cómo era posible? Su creciente ira aumentó considerablemente. La voz de Kagome rompió el silencio.

_-¿Inu-Yasha?_

Al escuchar la voz de la miko, Inu-Yasha olvidó por unos instantes su mal genio y miró a Kagome, expectante.

_-¡Kagome, qué bueno que estás bien!_

_-Estoy bien-_ dijo adelantándose unos pasos, Sesshomaru no se movió de su lugar- _¿Cómo llegaste aquí?_

_-Miroku, Sango, Shippou y yo estuvimos trabajando en estas últimas semanas para reconstruir el pozo que Naraku destruyó._

_-Entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas-_ dijo Kagome-_ Por eso no podíamos cruzar de nuevo a la época antigua._

_-Pero no te preocupes, he venido para llevarte de nuevo._

_-¿Llevarme?_

_-Para que podamos buscar la Shikon no Tama y así podamos dar con Naraku._

_-Oh…-_ dijo Kagome, visiblemente desilusionada, pues había pensado que la llevaría a ver a sus amigos y asegurarles que estaba bien, pero había olvidado que ésa era una de las principales razones por las cuales el hanyou seguía con ella.

_-Aunque logres encontrar a Naraku, realmente dudo que seas capaz de derrotarlo, estúpido.-_ dijo Sesshomaru despectivamente y entornando sus ojos.

_-¿Quién pidió tu opinión?-_ dijo defendiéndose-_ ¡Ah, es verdad! Ahora mismo pagarás por cualquier cosa que haya sufrido Kagome por tu causa.- _dijo sacando a Tetsaiga.

_-Hablas mucho pero actúas poco, siempre serás el mismo imbécil-_ dijo sacando también a Tokijin.

Antes que los dos atacaran Kagome se pudo en medio de ambos para detenerlos, cosa que funcionó.

_-¿Acaso están locos los dos?-_les gritó Kagome-_ Esto no es la época Sengoku y no estamos en un campo de batalla. Estamos en mi hogar y en mi época y ambos saben lo que opino de este tipo de batallas en este lugar._

Sesshomaru comprendiendo a la perfección las palabras de Kagome enfundó de nuevo su espada al instante. Inu-Yasha, en cambio, pareció ignorar por un momento de lo que hablaba Kagome y luego decidió guardar también a Tetsaiga. Kagome se alegró que ambos se calmaran por un momento.

_-Inu-Yasha… antes que nada, quisiera saber cómo supiste que me encontraba bien y en mi época._

_-Uno de las extensiones de Naraku me lo dijo. Nosotros escuchamos unos ruidos provenientes de donde se encontraba el pozo, así que decidimos ir a averiguar qué ocurría. Cuando llegamos vimos el pozo destruido y después interrogamos al youkai, quien nos confesó que ustedes habían caído dentro y que después los destruyó por órdenes de Naraku._

_-Eso es imposible, llevo mucho tiempo usando el pozo devora-huesos y jamás Naraku ha tratado de derribarlo._

_-Probablemente se ha enterado por alguien más acerca de la utilidad del pozo para ti-_ comentó Sesshomaru.

Inu-Yasha se sorprendió al ver que Sesshomaru trataba a Kagome de una forma diferente, pero quiso creer que se lo había imaginado.

_-Pero aún así… ¿Por qué le convendría a él dejarme aquí?_

Sintiendo una especie de dejavú (pues esa misma conversación había tenido con Miroku, Sango y Shippou) no tuvo más opción que volver a decir la verdad, ya que si no se la decía él, estaba seguro que los demás lo harían. De hecho aún seguían un poco molestos con Inu-Yasha por habérselo dicho a Kykio.

_-Yo le dije a Kykio-_ confesó el hanyou. Sesshomaru y Kagome lo miraron desconcertados-_ Y ella se lo dijo a Naraku._

_-¿Qué ganaría ella deshaciéndose de Kagome?-_ preguntó Sesshomaru.

Tanto Kagome como Inu-Yasha sabían la respuesta, pero el hanyou no lo quería decir porque conservaba una última esperanza de que no fuera cierto, mientras que la chica que ya no le interesaba Inu-Yasha de la misma manera no quiso decir nada porque aún veía a Inu-Yasha como su amigo.

_-Será mejor que regresemos a la época Sengoku.-_ declaró Kagome viendo la expresión de Inu-Yasha.

_-¿Regresarás?-_ le preguntó Sesshomaru incrédulo, pues ella le había dicho que iba a estudiar toda la semana previa a los exámenes finales.

_-Sólo me aseguraré de que mis amigos estén bien.-_ dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

_-¿No te quedarás?-_ preguntó Inu-Yasha.

_-Eso lo veremos.-_ dijo Kagome pues nunca le daba una respuesta definitiva al hanyou.

Inu-Yasha intentó tomar la mano de Kagome como lo hacían cada vez que viajaban por el pozo, pero Kagome retiró su mano diciéndole que quería cerciorarse de que Sesshomaru también pasara y que por lo tanto sería a él a quien sujetara. Inu-Yasha sintió los celos fluir y trató de disimularlos, cosa que nunca había logrado.

Los tres pasaron y se alegraron al ver que se encontraban en la época Sengoku. Kagome vio a sus amigos correr hacia ella y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba siendo arrastrada a un mar de abrazos y saludos. Kagome se sintió contenta de volverlos a ver e incluso vio que Inu-Yasha sonreía al ver tal escena. Más los ojos de la miko se fijaron en el taiyoukai. Sesshomaru al ver que ella se encontraba bien, se dirigió hacia el bosque sin volver la vista. Kagome separándose de sus amigos lo siguió. Como Sesshomaru caminaba muy aprisa, la miko tuvo que correr par alcanzarlo.

_-¡Espera Sesshomaru!_

Sesshomaru se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Kagome. Cuando lo logró alcanzar, tuvo que tomar un poco de aire antes de poder hablar.

_-¿Por qué te vas?_

_-Creí que querías estar con tus amigos-_ respondió Sesshomaru acercándose a ella.

_-¿Sólo es por eso?_

_-Tengo que ver a Rin y a Jaken, además vas a regresar a tu época después._

_-¿Eh¿Cómo…?_

_-Necesitas estudiar-_ dijo sonriéndole, Kagome sentía derretirse cada vez que veía esa sonrisa-_ Sé que lograrás salir adelante en tus estudios._

Kagome no sabía qué decir. Nadie la había comprendido tanto como él, con la gran excepción de su madre. Sesshomaru pasó una mano por su cara y se inclinó para besarla, pero en aquel momento sintió peligro y levantando la vista vio a Inu-Yasha con Tetsaiga levantada para asestarle un golpe. Sesshomaru se retiró con rapidez y agilidad, pero Kagome se espantó al ver que en un segundo la filosa espada de Inu-Yasha casi le da a ella.

_-¡Inu-Yasha!-_ gritó Kagome.

Inu-Yasha no le hizo caso. Miraba a su medio hermano con un odio que jamás había sentido por otro youkai que no fuera Naraku.

_-Dime maldito ¿Qué pensabas hacer?_

Los amigos de Kagome, se le unieron rodeándola para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Al parecer cuando Kagome se separó de ellos sin dar muchas explicaciones para alcanzar a Sesshomaru decidieron seguirla y habían escuchado la conversación entre Sesshomaru y Kagome.

_-Señorita Kagome ¿Se encuentra usted bien?_

_-Estoy bien, pero…_

_-¡RESPONDE SESSHOMARU!-_ gritó Inu-Yasha visiblemente furioso.

_-No tengo que darle explicaciones a una basura como tú._

_-Ya verás quién es una basura-_ dijo Inu-Yasha adelantándose y tratando de cortar a Sesshomaru.

Éste se apartó y sacando su espada detuvo el siguiente ataque de su medio hermano, después ambos separaron haciendo las poses para hacer sus ataques más fuertes. Kagome al ver lo que ambos estaban a punto de hacer no lo soportó más y siguiendo sus impulsos gritó:

_-¡OSAWARI!_

Inu-Yasha cayó inmediatamente al suelo con un buen golpe y dejando un tremendo hoyo en la tierra con su forma, mientras que Sesshomaru sintiendo un dolor que no sentía en varias semanas se inclinó tocándose el brazo izquierdo a causa del hechizo.

Los amigos de Inu-Yasha se sorprendieron al ver la reacción de Sesshomaru al escuchar el conjuro de Kagome. De pronto ella se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, porque sabía que Sesshomaru no se lo merecía del todo, pero acostumbrada a calmar de esa manera a Inu-Yasha no pudo evitarlo. Corrió para ver a Sesshomaru y pedirle disculpas mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

_-Lo lamento, Sesshomaru, pero…_

_-Está bien- _dijo viendo que Inu-Yasha aún no se levantaba del suelo-_ Entiendo por qué lo hiciste._

Kagome no sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo podría explicarle a sus amigos y al hanyou de su nueva relación con Sesshomaru¿Acaso lo entenderían¿Le dirían que es una traidora? Ella tampoco quería herir los sentimientos de Inu-Yasha.

Desafortunadamente las cosas no mejoraron, pues en un segundo Inu-Yasha se levantó de un brinco y olfateando el aire puso su cara de enojo de nuevo, mas esta vez no veía explícitamente a su medio hermano.

Todos los presentes detectaron una ráfaga de viento y en unos instantes divisaron un remolino de polvo y arena que se acercaba con bastante rapidez. Unos segundos después el líder de la tribu de lobos, Kouga, salía de ese remolino y acercándose a Kagome le tomó las manos.

_-¡Hola querida Kagome, no sabes cuánto me alegro de tu regreso!-_ dijo el youkai.

_-¡Kouga, ha pasado mucho tiempo!_

_-Sí, desgraciadamente me he visto envuelto en la búsqueda de Naraku, pero pasé hace poco por aquí y cuando supe lo que te pasó… bueno, mejor no hablemos más del tema-_ dijo volteando a ver a Inu-Yasha.

_-No me digas que se volvieron a pelear mientras yo no estaba.-_ inquirió Kagome mirando a Inu-Yasha con cara de fastidio.

_-¡Fue él quien empezó!-_ interrumpió Inu-Yasha.

_-No me importa quien haya empezado, sino el hecho de que pelearon._

_-No te imaginas, Kagome-_ comentó Sango-_ Parecía que los dos iban a matarse._

_-Si no le hubiéramos recordado a Inu-Yasha que lo necesitábamos vivo para ir por usted a su casa, jamás hubiera dejado de pelear con el joven Kouga._

_-Inu-Yasha…_

_-¡Yo no tuve la culpa!-_ se defendió. Kagome cerró los ojos en señal de resignación.

_-No te preocupes Kagome, un hanyou como él jamás podrá vencerme._

_-¡Kouga no está bien que lo provoques!_

_-¡No necesito que me defiendas Kagome!- _dijo alzando su espada- _Puedo demostrarle a este lobo rabioso que no necesito usar todo mi poder para derrotarlo._

_-¡Inu-Yasha!-_ regañó Kagome al hanyou.

_-Déjalo Kagome, después de todo yo también estoy dispuesto a demostrarle que no soy un rival cualquiera._

En ese momento llegaron Ginta y Hakkaku quien al ver a Kagome y a los amigos de Inu-Yasha les expresaron cuanto les agradaba volver a verlos, saludos que fueron devueltos con agrado. También se fijaron en Inu-Yasha y comprendieron que su jefe iba a batirse en duelo con él. Sin embargo, lo que realmente los asustó fue el hecho de encontrar a Sesshomaru ahí también.

_-¡Uahhh¿Qué rayos hace Sesshomaru aquí?_

_-¿Eh?-_ dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Por un momento habían olvidado que Sesshomaru se encontraba ahí con ellos. La miko inmediatamente le hizo seña a Sesshomaru de que debía irse, pero antes de que Sesshomaru le hiciera caso, Inu-Yasha se le plantó diciendo:

_-Es verdad Sesshomaru¿Qué intentabas hacer hace unos momentos?_

_-Ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia._

_-¡Es verdad! Tú y yo tenemos una pelea pendiente…_

_-Intenta derrotarme si puedes._

_-¡Basta los dos!- _gritó Kagome-_ Ya no sigan peleando más._

_-Tienes suerte de que Kagome te esté defendiendo constantemente-_ dijo Sesshomaru.

_-¡Sesshomaru, deja de provocar a Inu-Yasha!_

_-¡No te metas Kagome!-_ le espetó el hanyou-_ Esto es entre él y yo._

_-¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?-_ preguntó Kouga confundido.

_-Hace un momento quisiste abusar de Kagome-_ dijo Inu-Yasha apretando con más fuerza su espada- _¡Y eso es algo que no pienso permitir!_

Inu-Yasha quiso asestarle un mandoble, pero Sesshomaru se había apartado con anticipación, pero no para evitar el ataque de su medio hermano sino el puño del jefe de la tribu de los lobos, pues, al escuchar las palabras de Inu-Yasha, Kouga sintió deseos de matar al taiyoukai. Sesshomaru utilizó a Tokijin para defenderse y atacar, pero antes que pudiera darle a Kouga, Inu-Yasha ya había intentado cortarlo en dos. Kouga se apartó a tiempo de la espada del hanyou y vio con sorpresa como Inu-Yasha reubicaba el ataque, que al principio había sido para él, para mandárselo al taiyoukai.

Los demás presentes vieron como se peleaban entre ellos tres, en una pelea de todos contra todos. Kagome, más que nadie, observaba la escena con aprehensión. Temiendo que alguno de ellos salga mal herido intentó detenerlos, pero desgraciadamente sus palabras no hacían ningún efecto en ninguno de ellos, se molestó tanto que salió huyendo del lugar.

_-¡Kagome!-_ gritó Sango.

_-¡Señorita Kagome¿A dónde va?_

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Sesshomaru sea el primero en darse cuenta de que Kagome se internaba de nuevo en el bosque. Inmediatamente se apartó de Kouga y del hanyou y se fue tras la miko. Los demás quedaron impresionados al ver la reacción de Sesshomaru y lo estuvieron más cuando le oyeron gritar:

_-¡Kagome, espera!_

Era la primera vez que escuchaban a Sesshomaru hablarle así a Kagome, pues siempre la había llamado "humana", o "compañera del tonto", o simplemente "miko".

Kagome lloraba de rabia. No podía creer que los tres fueran tan tontos como para no darse cuenta de que a ella no le gustaban las batallas y mucho menos las que había entre ellos. Llegó hasta el árbol sagrado, en donde se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. Se sentó debajo del árbol y cerró los ojos sintiendo la suave brisa refrescándole la cara. Sin embargo, aquella brisa se convirtió en un vendaval y momentos después Kagura aterrizó en frente de ella.

Sesshomaru llegó hasta el árbol sagrado siguiendo el olor de Kagome y le sorprendió ver a Kagura en aquel lugar.

_-¡Kagura!-_ dijo frunciendo el entrecejo, pues nada bueno tenía el ver a una de las extensiones de Naraku.

_-¡Qué sorpresa que ambos hayan regresado a este lugar!-_ dijo Kagura en forma de saludo-_ Naraku estará muy sorprendido._

_-¿Dónde está ese maldito?_

_-Por ahí, pero por el momento no le interesa verte, sino a ella-_dijo mirando el suelo.

Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que Kagome se encontraba tendida a los pies de Kagura, inconsciente. Aquello hizo que Sesshomaru se enfadara aún más.

_-¡¿Qué le has hecho?!_

_-Tranquilízate, sólo se encuentra inconsciente._

_-Si te atreves a…_

_-Yo te sugiero que te vayas despidiendo de esta miko porque está noche su antecesora tomará venganza sobre ella._

_-¿Qué acabas…?_

Pero Sesshomaru no pudo terminar la frase, pues vio como Kagura se quitaba una pluma de su cabello y la transformaba en la pluma gigantesca con la que volaba, al mismo tiempo que varios youkais rodeaban a Kagura y a Kagome.

_-Me gustaría quedarme a charlar pero Naraku se enfadará conmigo si me demoro._

Y diciendo esto los youkais se abalanzaron sobre Sesshomaru. Éste los derrotó con gran facilidad, pero al momento en que el lugar se despejó se dio cuenta de que Kagura había desaparecido llevándose a Kagome con ella.

Los amigos de Kagome junto con el hanyou y los otros tres lobos llegaron al poco tiempo. Inu-Yasha y Kouga detectaron el olor de Kagome. Sesshomaru sin voltear a verlos les contó todo lo que Kagura había dicho. Inu-Yasha no quiso creer las palabras de su medio hermano.

_-¡Mientes Sesshomaru!_

_-Sesshomaru no podría mentir-_ alegó Miroku.

_-Excelencia…_

_-No es la primera vez que la señorita Kykio intenta matar a la señorita Kagome ¿no es verdad?_

_-No lo niego, pero…_

_-Debemos rescatar a Kagome antes de que la lastimen-_ dijo Kouga.

_-Pero no sabemos donde está Naraku- _recordó Sango.

_-El olor de Kagura sigue fresco, podemos seguirlo por ahora._

_-¿Y si dejas de detectarlo?-_ preguntó el pequeño kitsune.

_-Pues…_

_-No lo entiendo… ¿Cómo Naraku sabe que Kagome ha regresado y por qué se la llevaría sólo a ella?_

_-Sí, en dado caso se hubiese llevado sólo el fragmento que ella poseía._

Al escuchar esto Sesshomaru supo por qué Kagome había sido secuestrada. El fragmento que él poseía era valiosísimo para Naraku y éste de algún modo debió haberse dado cuenta de que era él quien lo poseía y que Kagome ahora ocupaba un importante lugar en la vida del taiyoukai.

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-_ preguntó Shippou

_-Pues creo que no nos queda otra más que ir en busca de Naraku._

_-Olvídenlo.-_ dijo secamente Sesshomaru.

_-¿Eh?-_ dijeron todos al mismo tiempo ¿Acaso Sesshomaru había sugerido que no rescataran a Kagome?

_-Mira, tarado, Kagome es muy importante para nosotros así que…_

_-Se ve que no comprendes idiota-_ le espetó Sesshomaru a su medio hermano-_ Naraku está detrás de mí y es por eso que la ha secuestrado a ella._

_-¿Por qué habría de secuestrar a Kagome para llegar a ti?_

_-Porque él descubrió lo que tú aún ignoras o al menos quieres ignorar…_

Ante estas palabras todos parecieron comprender, excepto Inu-Yasha; lo cual no fue gran sorpresa para los demás. Sesshomaru harto de la idiotez de su hermano se encaminó hacia donde Kagura se había ido, volando sobre los árboles, para que pudiera ser más fácil encontrar el castillo del miserable Naraku.

Inu-Yasha, se quedó boquiabierto cunado sus amigos le explicaron que quiso decir Sesshomaru con esas palabras, sin embargo, no iba a permitir que Sesshomaru se saliera con la suya. Si alguien debía rescatar a Kagome debía de ser ellos. Después de todo, a Inu-Yasha aún no se le olvidaba que en la ocasión anterior él la había defraudado, pero aquella vez no iba a fallarle.

continura!!!!!


	8. QUIÉN TIENE LA RAZÓN?”

NOTA DE LAS AUTORAS: muchas Grax por los reviews

NOTA DE **LAS AUTORAS**: muchas Grax por los reviews!! solamente queremos aclararles que, sin importar desavenencias del mundo y los obstáculos impuestos por el espacio y el tiempo, vamos a continuar y _**terminar**_el fic, en un futuro que esperamos no sea tan lejano… pero sin prometer tampoco que sea tan cercano.

CAPITULO 8

"¿QUIÉN TIENE LA RAZÓN?"

Al abrir los ojos Kagome se sintió rara. Le dolía la cabeza y estaba algo mareada, sin mencionar que no reconocía el lugar en el que se encontraba.

_-¿Dónde estoy?_

_-Esa es una buena pregunta- _dijo una voz cerca de ella.

En una esquina se encontraba Kykio con su arco y sus flechas.

_-Kykio…_

_-Es una buena pregunta…- _repitió la malévola miko con una sonrisa cínica en los labios-_ …considerando que uno tiene derecho a saber el lugar donde morirá._

Sesshomaru era más rápido de lo que Naraku creía. Poco tiempo después de que Kagura le contó que Naraku había secuestrado a Kagome, el taiyoukai había aparecido frente a la entrada del castillo. Como buen anfitrión Naraku salió a recibir a Sesshomaru.

_-¡Sesshomaru!-_ exclamó Naraku como si le sorprendiera verlo- _¡Me alegra que hayas venido! ¡Qué amable de tu parte que me visites!_

_-¡Déjate de idioteces y de sarcasmos! Tú más que nadie sabe a que he venido._

_-Sólo sé que no has venido por la Shikon no Tama- _dijo Naraku con una sonrisa despectiva.

"_La Shikon no Tama"_ pensó Sesshomaru _"No debo olvidar que el último fragmento lo tengo en mi brazo y que hará cualquier cosa por él"._

_-Tienes razón-_ dijo Sesshomaru- _pero si quieres la Shikon completa entonces deberás derrotarme. _

_-Créeme Sesshomaru, aún si no la tuvieras ése era mi plan._

Naraku sacó unos brazos enormes y a algunos youkais y comenzó a atacar al taiyoukai. Sesshomaru sacó a Tokijin y eliminó a los youkais con un solo golpe, pero le costaba mantener el paso a Naraku con todos los youkais interviniendo. Hasta que logró deshacerse del último fue que pudo concentrarse por completo en su verdadero enemigo.

Gracias a toda la meditación que Sesshomaru había hecho en casa de Kagome logró perfeccionar el poder que expulsaba en cada golpe. Naraku se sorprendió del incremento de poder que había conseguido el taiyoukai, así que decidió tomar medidas drásticas.

Sesshomaru se preparaba para cortar el cuerpo de Naraku pero no era él quien estaba en frente, sino Rin.

"_¿Rin? ¿Pero, qué hace aquí?"_

Sesshomaru desistió del ataque, lo cual Naraku aprovechó para poder atraparlo. Con sus dos brazos transformados en troncos envolvió el cuerpo de Sesshomaru. Comenzó a ejercer presión con los brazos, pero Sesshomaru no gritaba mas se veía que aquel acto le dolía.

_-Nunca has sido de quejarte ¿No, Sesshomaru?_

El taiyoukai apretaba su mandíbula para evitar gritar y cerraba los ojos para no pensar en el dolor. Naraku sonrió y pidió a Kana que apareciera.

_-¿No te gustaría saber qué pasa con tu preciada miko? Me refiero a Kagome._

A la mención de este nombre Sesshomaru abrió los ojos y miró a Naraku.

_-Muéstrale, Kana-_ ordenó Naraku.

Sesshomaru, a través del espejo, pudo ver a Kagome mirando fijamente a Kykio, quien tenía su arco y su flecha en posición de ataque y apuntando a Kagome, la cual estaba de espaldas contra la pared.

_-¿Por qué, Kykio?- _preguntó Kagome.

_-Me estorbas-_ respondió Kykio secamente.

_-¿Te estorbo?_

_-Mientras tú estés aquí, no, más bien si sigues con vida seguirá pensando en ti. Él jamás dejará de preocuparse por ti. _

_-¿De qué hablas? ¡Inu-Yasha siempre ha estado preocupado por ti, él…!_

_-¡Cállate!-_ interrumpió Kykio- _yo traté…traté de que te olvidara cuando te fuiste, pero aún así…él sólo pensaba en ti. _

_-Kykio…_

_-Entonces lo comprendí. Él jamás te abandonaría tan fácilmente y recordé que a mí me había olvidado cuando me creyó muerta._

_-¡No es verdad! ¡Él nunca…!_

Kagome se interrumpió a sí misma al sentir un corte en su mejilla izquierda. Kykio había lanzado la flecha para hacer callar a Kagome. Ésta se quedó pasmada al ver que Kykio le había lanzado la flecha como una señal de advertencia.

Sesshomaru al ver esto sintió su sangre hervir y tuvo deseos de matar a ese cadáver que se hacía pasar por miko.

Kykio tomó otra flecha y la puso en el arco.

-_Esta vez no fallaré._

_-¡Espera Kykio!_

En ese momento la expresión de Kykio cambió al sentir que sus almas querían salir de su cuerpo. El miedo que sentía Kagome hizo que el poder de liberar almas afectara a Kykio, quien sin poder evitarlo sentía como sus almas se escapaban de su cuerpo debilitándola cada vez más. Kykio al sentirse amenazada por Kagome se alejó lo suficiente como para evitar que Kagome le siga haciendo daño. Pero no demasiado como para perder de vista a su objetivo.

Kagome, creyendo aprovechar la oportunidad de que Kykio estaba débil, intentó escapar. Sin embargo, Kykio le lanzó una flecha para darle a entender que aún no bajaba la guardia.

Kykio estaba a punto de lanzar la flecha que tenía como blanco el corazón de Kagome, quien al ver el plan de Kykio se encontraba entre el dolor y la resignación ante la muerte.

Sesshomaru notando el miedo y la desesperación en el rostro de Kagome no pudo evitar sentir lo mismo. Cerró los ojos al sentir por primera vez que era impotente para proteger a la persona que más apreciaba.

_-¿Sesshomaru preocupado?-_ dijo Naraku divertido- _No deberías, ya que puedes volver a revivirla… ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! No puede pasar mucho tiempo muerta ¿verdad? Y aun si la revivieras ella perdería la confianza en ti… ¡Eso sería divertido verlo!_

Al abrir los ojos Naraku se dio cuenta de que el taiyoukai los tiene rojos, justo como se ponen cuando planea adoptar su verdadera figura. Naraku retrocedió y Sesshomaru se liberó de las ataduras de su captor al transformarse en la enorme bestia.

En el momento en que una de las flechas de Kykio estaba a punto de matar a Kagome, una espada se interpuso. La flecha solamente rasguñó la hoja y le quitó su poder momentáneamente.

_-Sesshomaru…_

_-Debiste haberte quedado con Naraku, Sesshomaru-_ comentó Kykio_- Tenías una excelente oportunidad para matarlo._

Sesshomaru no contestó ante este comentario. Era verdad que al transformarse en aquella bestia gigante le hubiera dado una ventaja enorme sobre Naraku, pero sabía que en cualquier momento Kykio podría matar a Kagome, y que ésta no podría siquiera defenderse por falta de herramientas. Se volvió hacia Kagome preguntándole:

_-¿Estás bien?_

_-Sí… gracias._

Viendo la reciente herida en el rostro de Kagome el odio hacia la miko muerta volvió a invadirlo.

_-¡Qué cara!-_ se burló Kykio-_ Kagome es tan afortunada de tener siempre a un caballero peleando por ella._

Aunque este comentario parecía molestar un poco a Kagome, no tuvo tiempo de replicar puesto que el taiyoukai había corrido hacia ella para atacarla y evitar que siga hablando. Kykio sacó una de sus flechas y la disparó con dirección al corazón de Sesshomaru, pero él la esquivó a tiempo y estaba a punto de darle un mandoble a la miko con Tokijin, pero una espada se interpuso en su camino. Inu-Yasha había llegado a tiempo para salvarla.

_-¿Qué rayos crees que haces, Sesshomaru?_

_-¡Deshacerme de un estorbo que resulta ser cómplice de Naraku!-_ le espetó el taiyoukai al mismo tiempo que intentaba hacer un movimiento para asestarle un golpe a su medio hermano. Se encontraba furioso de que el hanyou lo haya detenido.

En aquel momento, Kykio había aprovechado para desprotegerse de Inu-Yasha e iba corriendo a atacar a Kagome, cuando sintió que un brazo la tomaba por la muñeca y, mientras le quitaban su arco y flecha, la dejaban inmóvil.

_-¡Sango, Miroku, no la lastimen!-_ gritó Inu-Yasha.

_-¿Te encuentras bien, Kagome?_- preguntó Shippou, bajándose del lomo de Kirara.

_-Sí, gracias_- contestó abrazando al kitsune-_ ¡Me alegro mucho de verlos!_

Kykio se desasió de Sango, quien era la que la había agarrado por la muñeca. Al ver esto, Sesshomaru temió que hiciese un nuevo intento por matar a Kagome empujó al hanyou, quien cayó de bruces en el suelo, y se dirigió a Kykio para matarla. Recuperándose rápidamente, Inu-Yasha usó el viento cortante para detener al taiyoukai.

Todos estaban tan pendientes de esta pelea, que no vieron el momento en el que Kagura tomaba a Kagome (cubriéndole la boca para evitar que gritara) y la llevaba fuera del castillo, alejándose cada vez más de éste. Shippou fue el primero en darse cuenta de la ausencia de Kagome.

_-¿A dónde fue Kagome?_- preguntó

Miroku, Sango y Kykio, quienes oyeron la pregunta del kitsune vieron que, en efecto, Kagome no se encontraba con ellos.

_-¡Inu-Yasha, la señorita Kagome no está!_

Al escuchar esto, ambos hermanos detuvieron la pelea, a cualquiera le hubiera resultado graciosas sus caras de incredulidad mientras hacían una "pausa", pero aquel no era un momento para reírse. Sesshomaru, quien se recuperó más rápido del shock producido por la noticia, fue hacia la puerta y apenas pudo divisar a Kagura y Naraku, que se alejaban volando, se encaró con su hermano para recriminarle.

_-¡Eres un estúpido, Inu-Yasha!_

_-¿Qué? ¡Si tú no hubieras intentado matar a Kykio…!-_ gritó Inu-Yasha también.

_-¡Esa maldita miko ha intentado asesinar a Kagome!_- exclamó Sesshomaru señalándola de forma acusadora-_ ¡Y tú la defiendes como si fuese la víctima en esto!_

_-¡No permitiré que le hables así!_

_-¡Inu-Yasha!-_ gritó Sango- _¡Tú mismo has visto que cuando intentaste defenderla de Sesshomaru, ella intentó atacar a Kagome!_

_-Si no fuese por Sango y por mí, quizá Kykio habría matado a la señorita Kagome._

_-¡No puedo creer lo ciego e idiota que eres!-_ le espetó Shippou también.

Sesshomaru no quería seguir discutiendo (aunque encontraba divertido que sus compañeros regañasen al tonto hanyou), lo que a él más le interesaba era seguir a Kagome, por lo que, levantando el vuelo, decidió ir por ella.

_-¡Espera Sesshomaru!-_ exclamó Inu-Yasha, tratando de detener a su hermano, pero Sango, Miroku y Shippou montando sobre Kirara le dijeron:

_-Nosotros también vamos por Kagome_- dijo Sango, mirando a Inu-Yasha como si fuese responsable de todo lo ocurrido-_ Alcánzanos después._

Kagome miraba hacia el castillo preocupada por Sesshomaru e Inu-Yasha.

_-¿Preocupada por tu novio?-_ preguntó Naraku, que había logrado alcanzar a Kagura. Ésta última pareció molesta con la pregunta que Naraku le había hecho a la prisionera, pero Naraku no se dio cuenta o no quiso aparentarlo.

_-No ganarás Naraku-_ le dijo Kagome. Naraku aparentó estar confundido- _Inu-Yasha y Sesshomaru te derrotarán como sea._

_-¡Ja, ja, ja!… Querida Kagome, quizá lo logren cuando vean lo que estoy a punto de hacer_- dijo con un tono irónico, y mirando a su extensión dijo:-_ Kagura…_

Kagura comprendió el tono de Naraku y aterrizó cerca de la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Apenas tocaron el suelo, Naraku le ordenó a Kagura de que los dejaran solos. Kagome sintió temor, en especial por el último comentario del hanyou. Kagura aunque se alejó de la vista de Naraku, se mantuvo lo más cerca posible para observar lo que iba a hacer con la miko.

El campo era un espacio demasiado abierto, no había árboles que los taparan de la vista. Si alguien pasaba volando era seguro que los verían.

_-¿Sabes qué lugar es éste?_

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

_-Éste es el lugar donde herí gravemente a Kykio._

Al oír esto, Kagome imaginó la escena en la que Naraku tomaba la forma de Inu-Yasha y atacaba a Kykio por la espalda para obtener la Shikon no Tama.

_-Creo que transformarme en Inu-Yasha sería muy repetitivo-_ dijo mientras iba tomando la forma de Sesshomaru y se lanzaba sobre Kagome. Ésta no teniendo más opción que correr hacia el bosque. Naraku subió a un árbol y comenzó a perseguir a Kagome y cuando intento hacer un ataque, la miko tropezó con la raíz de un árbol, de modo que el hanyou sólo consiguió herirla en la pierna. Kagome se repuso aprovechando que Naraku estaba recomponiendo su cuerpo, debido a que al hacer contacto con el cuerpo de Kagome, ésta inconsciente había despedido energía purificadora, ocasionándole una quemadura en su brazo derecho, el cual recompuso de nuevo.

Kagome aprovechó este suceso para esconderse, aunque sabía que, tarde o temprano, Naraku la encontraría por el rastro de sangre. Ella misma se encontraba sorprendida de tener las fuerzas para correr. Afortunadamente, cuando sintió que ya no podía soportar el dolor, encontró que la base de un árbol tenía una abertura, y como afortunadamente el árbol parecía ser grueso (podían caber tres personas dentro), no tuvo necesidad de buscar una forma cómoda y que al mismo tiempo la proteja de la vista de Naraku. Apenas se sentó comenzó a tratar de respirar con calma (creyendo que eso le traería fuerzas) y a revisar su herida.

En eso, escuchó un ruido sordo fuera de su escondite y la figura de Sesshomaru apareció frente a ella, pero… ¿Sería Naraku o Sesshomaru?

Cont….

N/As: De verdad que lamentamos mucho habernos tardado, pero trataremos de continuar con el fic hasta el final (el cual está más cerca de lo que imaginan). Dejen reviews acerca de este nuevo cap., plis!!


End file.
